


Slept So Long

by beeswaxing



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Jaejoong have been dancing around each other for the better part of a decade. Through the break-up of Dong Bang Shin Ki and beyond, they are still connected. One dark night, a demon decides to come along and complicate things further, irrevocably tying them together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever for the DBSK and YunJae fandom and it was posted back in February 2012 on LJ. I figured it's a good start in a new place as any ;-)

Yunho stabs the elevator button impatiently as he glares at the numbers on the display, watching while they count down from 23. Both elevators were at the top floor for some reason and he grits his teeth in annoyance, foot tapping impatiently on the marble floor, and completely oblivious to the curious looks he is getting from the doorman and the security guard of the building. There are only two apartments on the top floor and one of them is Jaejoong’s. Yunho is not sure what has come over him of late but all those tweets and photos his _other half_ had been posting over the last month finally pushed him over the edge. He is exhausted from being on tour and all he really wants to do is to go back to the apartment he shares with Changmin and sleep for the rest of the week. Instead, he finds himself in the lobby of Jaejoong’s penthouse apartment building, somewhat unsure as to how he got there. All he is aware of is the strange burn that has been building within him, and with each photo of Jaejoong smiling and pulling faces with other men, the flames inside have intensified. Even Jaejoong’s innocent tweet conversation with Yoochun and Junsu fanned those flames. Yunho clenches his jaw as an irrational jealousy consumes him, angry that those two men were able to talk freely to Jaejoong, but not him. Never him. The whole contract debacle had been bullshit from the start. It was his fault. He knows this. 

_“You two are too close.”_

_“People are starting to talk.”_

_“Do you understand the society you live in?”_

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

_“Distance yourself from Jaejoong or else….”_

He shakes his head, pulling his mind from the memories as the elevator bell dings, signalling the arrival of a carriage. Yunho pushes himself away from the wall he doesn’t realise he’d been leaning against with open palms, and steps into the waiting car, slightly mollified at the fact that it is empty. Unnoticed by him, a strange shadow slithers in after just before the doors shut. Leaning his back against the mirrored wall, he stares blankly at the display while the numbers slowly creep upwards, his thoughts scattered as he wonders once again about both elevators being on the top floor. Would he find Jaejoong alone or entertaining one of his many male friends? Yunho’s jaw clenches shut at the thought. The elevator feels like it’s moving inexplicably slowly as he waits, watching the numbers climb higher…9…10…11…12…13 and then the lift stops with a jerk, jolting Yunho from his dark thoughts.

“What the fuck?” Yunho mutters to himself as he starts pressing the number 23, wondering why the lift had stopped 10 floors before his destination. The brightly lit 23 button winks mockingly at him while he looks back and forth between the display and the buttons. He mashes the buttons in a futile attempt to get the elevator to move. As he is staring at the uncooperative buttons in consternation, the hair on his nape prickles. He suddenly finds himself unwilling to turn around as he senses a presence behind him.

“Hello there, human.” A low raspy voice breathes out, the hot air brushing over Yunho’s ear causing him to jerk forward, throwing himself against the closed elevator doors as he turns around to confront whatever it is that had just spoken. What he sees would have caused a lesser man to crumble, but this is U-Know Yunho, unflappable leader of TVXQ despite all the cracks. A shadowy figure in the rough shape of a man hovers before him menacingly. There is nothing corporeal about the figure except for the gleaming black eyes that shine like the onyx stone that lies in the ring Jaejoong loves so dearly, and a brilliant white smile showing off sharp teeth, reminding Yunho of a shark’s fanged mouth. Yunho can see right through the figure, and at his reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator. His stark white face stares mockingly back at him as the small carriage is rocked by dark chuckles.

“Mmmmm… you’re a gorgeous piece of meat. I almost wish there was someone else I could take over so I could have you instead,” the figure rasps, teeth glinting in the light as he smiles a cruel smile. Yunho steps back, pressing himself as far as he can into the unyielding doors and hoping, somehow, that they will open, but no one is listening to his silent prayers as the doors remain steadfastly closed. 

Yunho closes his eyes, desperately wishing that when he opens them, he’d find himself in an empty lift with no one but himself for company. He opens his eyes….

The figure looks amusedly at the human before him. He can almost taste the fear, the anger, the underlying lust and jealousy, all twisted up in a delightful dish meant specifically for his palate. The spectre had been stalking Yunho since the airport; the star had absolutely radiated with anger, jealousy and a lot of unacknowledged frustrated lust in his tall frame. The little sniff he had caught had whetted his appetite for more. He is starving. It had been days since his last meal and as far as demons went, he had gone too long. But the spectre is not willing to just consume anyone. No. He had a great belief that you are what you eat and yes, this applies to demons also.

Without any further preamble, the malevolent being steps into Yunho, his shadowy figure melding seamlessly into Yunho’s body, just as Yunho opens his eyes.

Yunho blinks at his reflection, momentarily relieved at finding himself alone. However, as he straightens from the doors, his eyes darken until they become nothing but dark pools. He stares at his reflection in horror as his mouth forms words he is not speaking.

“Didn’t think you’d get rid of me that easily did you? All your delicious inner turmoil needs an outlet. Shall we go find one?” 

It is his voice. It is his face. He can see out of the eyes, HIS eyes, but they are black. Pitch black. Yunho can feel a presence within his body, almost lazily taking over as he is too shocked to fight it. His body is no longer his own, and he cringes as his mouth forms a smirk as one eyelid drops down in a mocking wink at his reflection.

“Now where were we going? Oh yes, the penthouse.” At those words, the elevator jerks back into motion, moving steadily upward as Yunho clambers desperately for purchase within his own body, feeling as though he’d been set adrift to watch as a spectator while his body is possessed by some otherworldly being.


	2. Domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Jaejoong have been dancing around each other for the better part of a decade. Through the break-up of Dong Bang Shin Ki and beyond, they are still connected. One dark night, a demon decides to come along and complicate things further, irrevocably tying them together forever.

All too soon, he finds himself in front of Jaejoong’s door, a hand lifting uncontrolled to press the doorbell. He can see everything and his body still feels like there is someone in there with him, but at present he almost feels back to normal. He has no idea if his eyes are still pools of inky blackness, and his heart inexplicably tightens at the thought of scaring Jaejoong. 

The door opens and a dishevelled Jaejoong peers sleepily at his guest. 

“Yunho?”

And to Yunho’s horror, he feels himself losing what minor illusion of control that had been given to him as the…. the THING takes over once again. He can see Jaejoong’s confusion as he is roughly pushed back into the apartment and the door slams shut, locking itself behind him.

“My, my, my. Aren’t you a pretty thing?” 

Yunho struggles inside his own body as his voice and mouth say words that are not his, watching as Jaejoong blinks tiredly, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as if trying to clear it. 

“Yunho? What’s going on? I’m a little drunk but you’re acting weird. I can’t be that drunk.”

Yunho decides that the being invading his body must a demon. A ghost didn’t make any sense; why would a ghost need to feed? A demon on the other hand….

His hand lifts up to caress Jaejoong’s cheek, earning a wide-eyed look from the smaller man. 

“Y…your eyes. What’s wrong with your eyes? What are you playing at? This is not funny, Yunho.”

An amused chuckle breaks forth as Yunho’s mouth twists into a smirk. 

“Oh, but I’m not Yunho, my pretty. He’s in here somewhere but tonight, it’s just going to be you and me. Let’s hope your walls are thick because you will be screaming, and I don’t want to have to kill any intruders.”

Jaejoong’s huge doe eyes are impossibly large in his pale face as he takes in the words coming from “Yunho’s” mouth. His sense of self-preservation finally kicks in, despite his hazy alcohol-clouded mind, as he turns and runs into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

The demon makes a tsk tsking sound as he swaggers to the door. Yunho can hear Jaejoong whimpering quietly behind the door, trying desperately to stifle his fear. Out of worry, Yunho struggles within his own body, trying to fight against the mental barriers that hold him back, but it is futile. Unbeknownst to him, his anger and terror is feeding the demon, making him stronger. 

Behind the locked door, Jaejoong is terrified. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to stop the scared whimpers from escaping as he crouches close to the door, trying to listen for any movement on the other side and cursing himself for leaving his cellphone in the den. What the hell was going on? Outside was Yunho but it was definitely not Yunho. The gleaming black eyes too real and those words… those words. What did he mean by _he will be screaming?_ Jaejoong isn’t sure he wants to find out. Whoever it was that was out there had said that Yunho was somewhere inside. Does that mean Yunho was trapped? 

He jolts, startled from his thoughts as a heavy fist lands on the door, the vibrations felt in Jaejoong’s very soul. 

“Come out, come out, my pretty. You really don’t want to make me mad. I just need a little sustenance. You understand don’t you?” The last of those words come out in a leer, causing Jaejoong to shudder while Yunho’s beautiful voice infused with cruel amusement floats through the door. He has no idea what to do, but if Yunho is indeed trapped in there, then maybe he can free him somehow. Does that mean cooperation with that thing? Jaejoong’s fight or flight response is at war with each other. He wants to flee but he has to fight for Yunho… but is Yunho really in there?

Jaejoong stands up and clears his clogged throat, realising his cheeks are wet with tears. 

Voice wavering, he bunches his hands to give himself some strength somehow. “Let me speak to Yunho,” 

“I really don’t think you’re in any position to demand anything, my pretty. I can break this door down easily enough.”

Trapped in his body, Yunho can feel his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Jaejoong’s voice is clogged with tears, and Yunho starts hating himself intensely for bringing this on his friend. His self-hatred, however, simply serves to feed the demon that laughs at the sudden surge of vitality he feels. He lifts his hand, and a tiny ball of energy hovers over his palm, before casually letting it loose, smashing the door to smithereens. 

Jaejoong screams in shock as the door suddenly bursts in on him, showering him in splintered wood. He backs away slowly, heedless of the wood chips on the floor lodging in his bare feet as he tries to escape, the not-Yunho standing in the doorway, smirking. Watching. Waiting.

“What shall it be, my pretty? Do you want to do this the hard way or the harder way?” 

Yunho feels his heart break at the stark terror on Jaejoong’s face, watching powerlessly as his friend backs away into the side of the bed, letting out a yelp as he falls backwards onto the smooth black covers. 

The chuckle that leaves Yunho’s throat is unpleasant, as are the words which follow. “Ah, you’ve chosen hard then? Good choice, my pretty. I really wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty face of yours.”

In the blink of an eye, the demon is standing next to Jaejoong, and leans over the prone figure. Plastered to the bed petrified, as the familiar face of his friend looms over him, Jaejoong finds his head raising to look into the deep, black, soulless eyes and whispers brokenly…

“Yunnie… please.”

In response, the demon simply reaches down and rips the clothes from Jaejoong’s scared body eliciting a stunned gasp from the man and a mad scramble to get to the other side of the bed. Jaejoong’s eyes are wild as he tries to hold together the tattered remains of his clothing, though they had not been much to begin with. His underwear had been ripped so cleanly that there was no hope of repair, the buttons of his shirt had been ripped off and his knuckles were white with how tightly he was fisting the front of his shirt closed.

“Are we back to choosing harder now, my pretty?”

“S…ss…stop calling me p…p…pretty.” Jaejoong spits out, hating that he is stuttering, mind almost blank with fear, yet he has no idea why his mouth has decided to run itself off now of all times. He lowers his head, not wanting to look at the thing in Yunho’s beautiful body. 

The demon cocks an eyebrow at Jaejoong, knowing his only need is to fuck this man into the floor. Yunho is silent within, having retracted into himself upon realising what the demon intended to do with his body. The demon couldn’t have that. He needs Yunho’s anger and fear. The jealousy and lust is almost all but gone. He needs to bring forth the lust in order to feed on it. He may be able to currently feed off Jaejoong’s fear but it is not his body that he possesses. 

“Jae….”

Jaejoong’s head whips up as he stares at Yunho.

“Yunho?”

Yunho steps forward, but Jaejoong steps back, the former wincing at the fear still lying behind those beautiful doe eyes. God, he is starting to feel anger again. Anger at the demon, at the situation, but especially at himself for tempting the demon in the first place. He has no idea why the demon has decided to relinquish power, but he is grateful, even though he knows it is only for a while.

“Is it really you?” Jaejoong’s voice is a whisper as Yunho steps closer into the light in order for Jaejoong to see his face. The second the scared man sees the warm brown eyes filled with sorrow, he doesn’t hesitate. Yunho doesn’t have time to brace himself as Jaejoong flies into his arms, knocking them both flat onto the bed. Jaejoong is sobbing hysterically into Yunho’s chest and he finds his heart aching. He knows what the demon wants, having seen into its mind while struggling for control within his own body. Yunho doesn’t know how to comfort the terrified man lying on top of him, tears soaking through his own shirt. He shifts in discomfort, and Jaejoong’s legs fall naturally on either side of Yunho’s thighs. That brief movement is enough for a flare of something to shoot through Yunho and in that instant, he is lost.

“Ah, that was a good idea, wasn’t it? I now have you right where I want you, my pretty.”

 _NO! NO! NO!_ Yunho screams but his voice is no longer his. The demon is back and he laughs uproariously as Jaejoong starts to struggle violently on top of him, within his enclosed arms. In a quick movement that knocks the very breath right out of Jaejoong, the demon flips him so that he is now fully on top of the other man. Jaejoong’s breaths are coming in panicked gasps as the thing in Yunho’s body leers down at him, eyes as dark as midnight. It is no longer his Yunho.

The demon pins Jaejoong easily beneath him as he sits up to strip off the clothes on the human body he has possessed. There are no niceties as he simply rips them off, just as he did with Jaejoong’s clothes earlier. Too soon, he is stretched out completely naked over a severely whimpering, Jaejoong. The demon reaches up and cups Jaejoong’s jaw tightly in his hand, forcing the man to look up at him

“I really just need to fuck you to feed. Your boyfriend here is spitting mad. Do you ever want to see him again?”

Tears leak slowly out of Jaejoong’s eyes as he tries to nod, not bothering to correct him about the “boyfriend” assumption. 

The demon smirks, gleeful at finally getting his way, and forces two fingers into Jaejoong’s mouth. 

“Suck.”

Unfortunately for Jaejoong, his first instinct wasn’t to suck but to bite and bite was exactly what he did. Yunho flinched from within as he feels Jaejoong’s small sharp teeth dig into his fingers. The demon simply laughs into Jaejoong’s face and forces another finger in, effectively choking him as Yunho’s fingers reach the back of his throat. 

“My pretty, you are simply hurting your boyfriend. I’m not fucking you for the pleasure of it for I can feel nothing in this human body. I am fucking you for the emotions you will both feed to me. Now the human inside this body on the other hand, will be able to feel every little nip.”

Yunho’s metaphorical eyes widen at that. What did that mean? Did that mean what he thinks it means? Oh god….

Jaejoong is gagging on the fingers in his mouth, his senses so blinded by his fear of choking to death that he hears nothing of what the demon had just said to him. To his relief, the fingers are removed ingracefully, but that relief is short-lived as he feels a moist finger prod and penetrate a shameful place. His sharp gasp elicits a chuckle from the demon that follows the single finger with a second quickly and with no preamble, causing Jaejoong to jerk in pain. 

Yunho is being driven almost mad with anger, feeding the demon the exact emotions that he is looking for. He can feel Jaejoong’s inner walls clamp down around his fingers, trying to force out the foreign object penetrating his most private place. He is shamed at what his body is doing but impotent to do anything as the demon only gains in strength from his anger and Jaejoong’s terror.

“Hmmm, you’re oddly jumpy for someone with a boyfriend. A boyfriend who is really packing I might add.” The demon continues with his cursory prep, rotating the fingers to gradually loosen the hole he needed to fill. It should be said that this is a demon of terror, anger and pleasure, but not a demon of pain. Those demons were a breed of their own; pain would do nothing for him. He needed the pleasure and anger more than anything else, with terror being a close third place. Hurting this man would bring him the terror and maybe a little anger but no pleasure, and it is this emotion that is the best and most powerful food for him. It is what drew him to Yunho in the first place, the raw frustrated lust held in tight control yet aching to be released. Something suddenly clicks in the demon’s mind, if you can call it that and he stops moving his fingers.

Jaejoong is a mess of confused emotions. He is terrified because for all intents and purposes, he is about to be raped. Raped by Yunho’s body. Would it be rape if it were Yunho, someone he has been secretly in love with for the better part of a decade? Is it rape? He wants Yunho, but this person holding him down isn’t Yunho; the one he truly wants is trapped inside his own body. Is he watching right now? Watching Jaejoong laid out on the bed like a cheap whore, clothes torn and thighs spread. Jaejoong stifles another sob, determined not to cry anymore. What did the thing say? He just needed a fuck to feed, then Yunho will be free. Jaejoong swallows hard, teeth clamped down on his bottom lip already swollen from his earlier abuse of it. If that is what it would take to free his friend then he’d submit, despite his fear being still very much present. He knows that whatever terror he feels, he can control just by thinking of Yunho. Doing whatever he could for Yunho. Always.

He suddenly realises that the fingers in his body have stopped moving. He looks up to see those endless pools of oil staring intently down at him. Then in one blink, enraged brown eyes meet his instead and he flinches at the change. 

Yunho is stunned at the sudden relinquishment of control by the demon, however all thoughts fly out of his head when Jaejoong reaches down and grabs him. _He grabs him._ Yunho can only gape down at Jaejoong who is staring up at him, eyes full of unshed tears as he says the words he will never be able to take back.

“Yunho, I love you,” Jaejoong whispers. Wanting, hoping, that the man will understand. He knows Yunho feels something for him, but doesn’t know if it is the same. All he can do is hope his friend loves him back enough to forgive him for submitting to the otherworldly being. He recognises anger in those eyes and worries, believing it is directed at him.

In that instant, the demon takes control once again, leaving Yunho almost howling in anger and frustration, anger only matched by the growing lust as Jaejoong’s hand swiftly brings him to hardness. He can feel everything, still conscious of the fact that two of his fingers are buried up to his knuckles in Jaejoong’s warm body. He has no control though, merely a spectator to this entire sick event. A spectator who can feel every single thing that was being done to his body.

The demon smirks, twisting Yunho’s face into a lascivious leer as he feels the lust starting to build from Yunho’s presence in the body. Jaejoong has his eyes clenched shut, hand still roving over the velvety hardness of Yunho’s cock, his own body responding to the heat coming off Yunho’s bulk. If he keeps his eyes shut, he can pretend that it is Yunho who is doing this to him. He squeezes the length in his hand, marvelling at the size, flicking his thumb experimentally over the tip the way he does to himself when he masturbates, before flushing at his thoughts as he feels his own neglected member respond slowly. He is mortified, not daring to open his eyes as he fears the anger or censure reflected back at him should the thing decide to let Yunho come out once again.

“Do you have any lube?”

Jaejoong, his eyes still clenched shut and legs moving restlessly on the bed, nods and inclines his head towards the bedside table. The demon is pleased with his progress so far. Both pathetic humans were starting to feel lust, although in Yunho, the anger is still far stronger than any lust. He is sure that it is only Jaejoong’s touch that is keeping Yunho aroused, because the man’s formidable anger could likely begin to overpower everything. But the demon needs the pleasure, pleasure from both of them. Pleasure with a tinge of fear and a whole lot of anger sounded absolutely scrumptious to him.

The demon lifts himself up and away from Jaejoong, pulling Yunho’s now dry fingers from Jaejoong’s tight body as he speedily gets the lube. After squeezing a liberal amount on the three middle fingers, he moves again with no warning, penetrating Jaejoong’s protesting body. Yunho almost moans from within as Jaejoong lets out a loud gasp at the intrusion of three fingers. Lubed or not, it still burns as his virgin hole is penetrated so thoroughly. Shame burns through Jaejoong as he tries instinctively to move away from the intrusion, moving up the bed and letting go of Yunho’s cock. The demon leans forward, expertly lubing up Yunho’s cock as he whispers in Jaejoong’s ear.

“I don’t want you to enjoy this too much yet. I am a demon after all,” and with that, he removes the fingers, replacing it with Yunho’s hardness, burying himself to the hilt into that abused formally-virgin hole, before Jaejoong can even comprehend what has just been said to him.

Twin moans resonate. One silent, trapped within himself. Yunho’s moan echoes around him as Jaejoong’s tight passage hugs his cock like nothing he has ever felt before in his life. Nothing in his life has ever prepared him for this, senses overwhelmed as the pulsating walls protested to the intrusion. If he could bite his knuckles, he would have done so, yet all he can do is moan in pleasure and despair. What Jaejoong must be thinking of him to have allowed this sort of invasion…. he can only hope the older man remembers what had been said before because Yunho is going to hold on to that like a life preserver. Lost in himself, sinking fast and Jaejoong is his only salvation.

Jaejoong’s moan is one of pain. His body hurts terribly. Yunho is big, huge, and nothing could have prepared him for this. He bites back pained grunts as he struggles to draw breath, his body so in shock at the intrusion that he had forgotten how to breathe. His eyes flutter open, tears seeping out against his will as he watches the man he loves, no, the body of the man he loves take his virginity. As his eyes catches sight of Yunho’s face, the empty black eyes bring reality crashing down on him, before remembering the words whispered by not-Yunho to him just before his body was ripped apart. A demon. Yunho was possessed by a demon. Jaejoong lets out a wail of pure terror at that, his mouth finally catching up with his brain. He starts clawing at the body above him, the body that had started to move within him, ripping pained grunts from him as his own self felt like it was about to be torn in half. Jaejoong’s fear was not helping, as his body was so tense, making the coupling much more painful than it should have been. The demon didn’t care though; at that point, Jaejoong’s fear was enough, and Yunho’s anger and guilty lust more than made up for the lack of it from Jaejoong.

The demon sped up his movements, holding his body upright as he pushes Jaejoong’s thighs apart, a hand gripping each calf. Jaejoong’s limp cock flopping around at each hard thrust, and from within Yunho finds himself unable to look away no matter how much he wants to. His body in flames as Jaejoong’s tight body begins to welcome him more with each passing thrust. The guilt was like liquid fire eating through him as his body betrayed him, giving in to the overwhelming lust he had always felt towards the older boy. He couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t love Jaejoong, the love that had cost them Dong Bang Shin Ki. And now, it would cost him Jaejoong. Yunho’s angry growls, mingling with his panting moans made the demon smile as he shifted, trying to hit that spot in the other man, seeing if he could coax a response through the pain.

Jaejoong’s holds his eyes tightly shut, hands fisted with his fingernails digging into his palm, anything to distract him for the pain in his lower half. Anything at all. Thoughts of Yunho play in his mind; this was not how he imagined their union to be. To be honest, he’d never got far enough in his own head to imagine what it could have been like but it certainly wouldn’t be this. The burn lessens marginally as the steady pounding loosens him little by little, the pain reducing with every thrust. At the pain in his heart, though, the fear at what the demon might do next to him or to Yunho, Jaejoong is a tightly coiled spring of worry and fear. He feels the demon shift slightly to breach his body at a different angle and his eyes fly open, his mouth agog at mid-gasp as something powerful within him is hit. 

The demon smirks down at Jaejoong when he stares back in shock. So… he’s one of those. This should be easy then, the demon thinks as he angles Yunho’s hips to steadily hit that spot over and over, Jaejoong’s eyes clouding at the intense feeling beginning to overwhelm him. Yunho is lost in the intensity, watching somewhat curiously as Jaejoong’s cock slowly comes back to life. What was going on? He wasn’t entirely certain but the change in angle seemed to be hitting a spot in Jaejoong that was slowly driving him insane. Staring at his face, contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain, Yunho desperately wants to touch Jaejoong. The demon appears to have read his mind as he lets go of a calf and reaches down to fist Jaejoong’s now fully erect cock. Jaejoong noticeably flinches but doesn’t move to stop him, his eyes still clenched shut and his head thrashing about from side to side as choked whimpers escape his lips.

Yunho can feel the pressure building in his groin and knows he won’t last. He knows the demon has been feeding on their emotions but exactly how much was needed before he’d be satiated, Yunho can’t begin to answer. His own moans are loud in his ears as he cries out Jaejoong’s name, desperate for the other to hear him, wanting him to come as well. 

In that moment, Jaejoong cries out a desperate wail of Yunho’s name as he comes hard, sobbing as he does, the palms of his hands pressed over his eyes to stave the flow of tears he knows are imminent. The heart-wrenching sound echoes around the room, ringing in Yunho’s own ears as he comes as well, choking out Jaejoong’s name in shame and pain. As he watches the sated yet broken body splayed out in front of him, Yunho knows he will never be able to touch Jae. His Jae. No one could recover from being raped by his or her friend. He strangles on a sob as he recalls Jaejoong’s last words to him…. Yunho, I love you.

The room is quiet save for the sound of Jaejoong’s harsh breathing as he tries not to cry but not quite succeeding. His palms are still pressed to his eyelids, unwilling to face the reality of what has just happened, body burning in pain and pleasure, the anguish he feels indescribable even to himself. He will never be able to face Yunho again. This was it. This was far worse than when they were forced apart because Lee Soo Man thought they were “too close”, and didn’t want anything to taint the SME name. He was willing to be dragged through the courts rather than acknowledge that two of his biggest stars were possibly dating. That YunJae was truly real. It was laughable because they hadn’t been, hadn’t even THOUGHT of dating - Dong Bang Shin Ki fell apart because of a stupid man’s paranoia. Jaejoong thought he’d felt pain then, being unable to see Yunho every day as he used to. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. He lived for the stolen calls, secret meet-ups in foreign countries and messages passed through loyal friends and family. Every day was a challenge and the hope that Yunho _may_ return his feelings dwindled with each passing day. At least when they were together then, he could pretend that Yunho’s hugs were that of a lover, and each time he allowed himself to feel the safety and warmth of those arms it was like coming home.

Jaejoong gasps as he feels fingers stroking his belly, making a track through the evidence of his ultimate shame as he is reminded why Yunho’s warm hugs would never be his again. He forces his hands away from his eyes and opens them, blinking in the light as they adjust to the lit room. He looks up at Yunho just in time to see the demon put two cum-soaked fingers in his mouth while staring right at him with those gleaming black eyes. Tearing his own away from that emptiness, he focuses on Yunho’s mouth. If he doesn’t look into those eyes, he can still pretend it is just Yunho. Watching as the demon removes his fingers again only to scoop up more cum from his belly, Jaejoong looks with sick fascination as the demon takes a long, sensuous lick off the top of Yunho’s beautiful fingers, tongue and lips snagging every last drop of Jaejoong’s treachery. Yes, treachery because that is what it will look like to Yunho whom Jaejoong knows can see everything. How he let the demon debase him and give him unwanted pleasure…. Jaejoong hated himself with a vengeance. The loathing running through his mind almost strangles him. Letting the demon fuck him was one thing, but actually deriving pleasure from it was another. He folds his arms across his chest, hugging himself as he closes his eyes once again, falling within himself as he struggles to accept the fact that Yunho is lost to him.

Yunho imagines he can hear his heart breaking into a million tiny pieces as he listens to the muffled sobs Jaejoong is trying so desperately to disguise, his uneven breathing. He has heard him crying enough over the phone to know that the beautiful man lying shattered in front of him is now beyond his reach. Now, he doesn’t even have the right to beg for forgiveness, not after what just happened. Yunho, I love you…those words will haunt him for the rest of his life. 

As he watches Jaejoong struggle to compose himself, he notices the demon reach down and run two of his fingers through the strands of white decorating Jaejoong’s belly and chest, watching as he brings those fingers to his mouth and suddenly, Yunho can taste him. He shudders as his mouth, the mouth that can feel and taste despite the lack of control over his body, fills with the essence that is Jaejoong, the only man he ever loved. His gaze meets Jaejoong’s who has finally opened his eyes, and the pain within them is almost his undoing. Anger flares up once more, much anger, and he yells out at the demon, knowing it can hear him. Raging that he had fucked Jaejoong like it said it had to. Demanding it let him go. The only response he receives, though, is the demon once again scooping up more cum, and licking it off, making Yunho almost dizzy with being torn in two. The fight between his anger and self-loathing and the desire he still feels towards Jaejoong. His body betrays him as years of pent-up desire wins over his own denials, and he can feel the stirrings of lust tug low in his belly, much to his mortification.

The demon chuckles darkly as he pulls out of Jaejoong’s body and moves off the bed, heading for the open closet. Jaejoong doesn’t even bother opening his eyes, being physically and mentally exhausted. Seconds later, he feels the bed dip again, and someone straddling his belly. He opens his eyes and tries to rear up and buck the body off him but the demon merely laughs, not budging. Jaejoong’s eyes widen as he notices what he is holding. Neck ties. Three of them. He looks up at Yunho’s face and is met by a wicked smirk. He is almost paralysed as the demon lifts his left arm up and loops the necktie around the bedpost, securing his left wrist to it. Something snaps within him at the feeling of the silk band around his wrist, and he lashes out with his other hand. Punching and clawing with his right hand, Jaejoong thrashes wildly, angry yet terrified. If the demon manages to get his other wrist secured, who knew what he would do to him. 

“What are you doing? You said you just needed to fuck me and Yunho would be free,” Jaejoong rails at the demon, pounding and clawing desperately at Yunho’s body. Screaming in fear and frustration, the demon merely quirks an eyebrow at him, not reacting at all to the abuse being inflicted to Yunho’s body. Yunho’s body…Jaejoong stops, letting his arm drop back onto the bed. He stares horrified at the scratch marks on Yunho’s chest, some of them so red it looks as if he may have drawn blood. His eyes dart back up to the face he loves, those lips twisted into a mocking grin.

“Caught on, have you? You’re only hurting your boyfriend, my pretty.”

All the fight leaves Jaejoong’s body as he stares at the red scratches, sinking once again within himself. He’d just hurt Yunho. His fate is sealed, the pain inflicted on Yunho complete. Nothing is left sacred. Sacred? He almost laughs at the notion. Anything sacred was lost the second he was used like a street-side whore with a VIP box seat for the only person he had ever truly loved. He closes his eyes again as the demon’s laughter echoes around the room as he secures the other wrist. Jaejoong would only have his memories now. Those, the demon could not touch.

Jaejoong’s eyes fly up in alarm as he feels a cloth being put over his eyes, eyes that open up to darkness as the third necktie is secured tightly around his head. Jaejoong could feel himself panic, as the blood pounds in his ears and he starts to tug at his restrains and shouts for help. 

“Do you want me to gag you too, my pretty? You have a lot of neckties. Remember what I said earlier? If anyone interrupts, I’m going to have to kill them all. Do you want someone’s death hanging over you?”

Jaejoong’s shouting is cut off at that, all of his senses heightened and his hearing seems especially acute and so he hears every word. 

“Mmmmm… that’s a good boy.” The demon leans down over Jaejoong’s prone body, his mouth against the shell of his ear, breathing hotly into it and delighting at the scared flinch Jaejoong makes. He can practically hear his heart thudding a mile a minute under him. The demon pauses, drinking in the fear coming off him as well as revelling in the fury being unleashed within him as Yunho is almost out of his mind with anger and terror. His host is terrified at what he was planning for the pretty man. He smiles a twisted smile as he whispers into Jaejoong’s ear.

“I have a much better use for that mouth of yours….”

Jaejoong hears him, unable to believe his ears. Yunho’s voice is like honey, but it is still not Yunho. It is _not_ Yunho, but in the darkness that surrounds him, he can pretend that the hands touching him are those of his beloved. He can’t see those mocking black pools in Yunho’s face, replacing the familiar brown eyes. If the demon was not done with him yet, then the only way he would be able to get through this was maybe, maybe pretending that it really is Yunho. 

“Don’t bite…remember, you’d only be hurting your boyfriend.” The demon whispers, licking at the curve of Jaejoong’s ear. 

Jaejoong stiffens beneath him, hands fisted as he wars with himself internally. He needs to make a choice. 

The demon blows a warm stream of air against Jaejoong’s ear, causing him to shiver in response and strain to try and get away from the torment. The demon simply chuckles as he licks around the curve of his ear once again, nibbling gently around a piercing.

Jaejoong is lost. The demon is being oddly gentle and quite lover-like and because of that, Jaejoong can feel his defences relaxing. He doesn’t know what the demon has in store for him and the fear of the unknown will always keep a grip on him, but in the darkness of his bound eyes, he can lose himself and be with Yunho this last time. The body is Yunho’s. The mouth, the hands, the voice; all Yunho. His Yunho is in there somewhere and that is enough for him. He knows that when this ends, everything will be over between him and Yunho, but Jaejoong steadfastly hopes that he will understand and forgive him some day for submitting to the demon in possession of his body. 

A solitary tear leaks out as Jaejoong whispers brokenly, “Yunho, I will always love you.”

The words hit Yunho like a sledgehammer, but before he can react, the demon has moved and is now pressing his mouth against Jaejoong’s, licking at his lips, asking for entry.

Jaejoong feels Yunho moving and suddenly, a warm mouth is on his, soft lips nudging at his swollen lips. Another tear falls as Jaejoong opens his mouth and welcomes Yunho’s tongue into him. He kisses him with all the love and regret he feels, unable to stop the tears now steadily seeping out of his covered eyes. He kisses him back, knowing that Yunho is watching, probably in disgust at his actions. He kisses him back knowing this will be the only time he will be able to feel those lips on his, loving him back the way he wants to be loved. Jaejoong is lost.

Yunho moans at the feeling of invading Jaejoong’s mouth. It is a strange thing, being able to feel everything as if his body is still his, and yet not having that all-important control. The demon is most certainly the one with all the power. The way he licks around Jaejoong’s mouth, massaging his tongue, it is all the demon… and yet, he is doing it the way Yunho would have. He can’t help but gasp in shock when Jaejoong starts sucking on his tongue, never expecting him to respond. He is stunned when Jaejoong forces his tongue back and is now invading Yunho’s mouth with _his_ tongue. There is a battle for dominance and Jaejoong is giving as much as he takes. Yunho is going crazy. Why was Jaejoong doing this? He had just been, for all intents and purposes, raped by Yunho. Why was he doing this? As his mind wars with the desire that is starting to consume him, he belatedly remembers Jaejoong’s last words to him. Almost an echo of his last words before. Yunho, I will always love you. Will there be redemption in this after all?

Jaejoong cannot stop the silent tears, his heart breaking even more with every gentle kiss back that he receives. His body is also responding and he squirms underneath Yunho, wanting a little more friction as he tugs at his bindings, wishing his hands were free so he can touch, feel, anything. He wants to run his hands up and down that long body, no longer as lean as it used to be but always beautiful to Jaejoong. He aches to put a soothing hand over the scratches he caused earlier, and kiss them in apology. He wants so much but he knows, he KNOWS this is still the demon’s game. Jaejoong is still lost.

Yunho’s mouth slants over Jaejoong’s, the kiss becoming rougher as the demon feels both Jaejoong and Yunho responding with desire. He smirks. The feelings between these two humans are strong, every emotion magnified even more and the demon drinks it all in.

Jaejoong moans in distress as the hot mouth over his is abruptly pulled away, lips trailing along his jaw and down his neck. His body is a mess of heightened senses as every lick, scrape of teeth, and puff of warm breath is enhanced because he has been blinded. He jerks as that hot mouth closes over a nipple and starts sucking and licking feverishly. Jaejoong is lost in the sensation, desperately wanting to see Yunho laving over him in such an intimate way and yet knowing that if he looks into those black eyes, all will be lost. He sobs out loud, unable to keep it in, fiercely trying to keep the illusion of Yunho. 

The demon gives the same attention to both nipples as both Yunho and Jaejoong harden to fullness. He hides his satisfied grin as he moves further down. He is first and foremost, a demon of pleasure. Sure, he takes pleasure in anger, and what demon didn’t like to be feared? But pleasure? He LIVES for it. This was turning out to be the best meal he’s had in ages. It really is too bad that a demon cannot ever return for seconds. 

His mouth drifts down further, licking at Jaejoong’s belly piercing. That taut, flat belly, with its hard planes, so narrow and beautiful. Yunho loved Jaejoong’s slim waist and even when he lost his softness, it did nothing to stave the love he felt, and the hidden desire he had for it. When Jaejoong first showed him his pierced belly all those years ago, Yunho’s eyes had almost popped out of his head, and now his mouth was on that piercing, licking and tugging at it. Yunho can feel his cock hardening even more as Jaejoong moans out loud at every pull, his head starting to thrash from side to side. He can feel Jaejoong’s hardness against his chest and he is almost terrified at what the demon plans on doing next. He has an idea of what the demon is planning, but despite wanting it, it still feels wrong. Despite Jaejoong appearing to be consenting, it still wasn’t right; Yunho had not missed the Jaejoong’s sob earlier, and coupled with the blindfold and the fact that Jaejoong was tied to the bed, it was wrong to him. Yet despite it all, Jaejoong’s last words play in his head. Yunho only wishes that he could voice them back, at the same time clinging to those words like they were his salvation. 

The demon frowns a little around Jaejoong’s belly as he feels Yunho faltering slightly. Time to move things along.

Jaejoong’s hips almost leave the bed as he feels his cock enveloped in moist heat, tongue massaging languidly around the glands at the head. He bucks his hips wildly, unable to control himself, not knowing what more there was to come but wanting it all the same.

The demon smirks once again, mouth around Jaejoong’s smooth cock, oddly pleased at the fact that Jaejoong shaves. Well, it shouldn’t be surprising really with such a pretty boy. He is feeding off Yunho’s lust, which had exploded the second he’d taken Jaejoong into his mouth. He moans cooperatively as he swallows Jaejoong all the way to the hilt, nose kissing what would have been his pubes if he had any. It pays to be unable to feel anything since gag reflexes are a non-issue.

Jaejoong keens loudly, Yunho’s name a litany on his lips as he desperately jerks his hips closer, wanting more, more, more! His hands are fisted above him and his arms are starting to ache from all the tugging he’d been doing against his restraints, but he is impervious to the pain as he chases his orgasm. 

The demon keeps up a steady pace, allowing Jaejoong to fuck Yunho’s mouth as much as he likes, all the while sucking and biting and licking, driving the man crazy while simultaneously massaging his balls with one hand, pinching and rolling a nipple with the other. The desire feeding him was steadily increasing from both humans, and he hums almost happily as he swallows Jaejoong all the way down once again, the cock hitting the back of his throat, vibrations reverberating around the slick, rigid flesh.

Jaejoong’s hips stutter as he comes, screaming Yunho’s name, the explosion seemingly out of nowhere as the humming and Yunho’s throat contracting around the sensitive head of his cock push him over the edge. He feels his balls tighten and his entrance contract spasmodically as spurt after spurt follows down Yunho’s throat. 

The demon laps up at Jaejoong’s still-hard cock, sucking down everything and anything Jaejoong’s body gives him. Jaejoong flinches as Yunho’s teeth grazes his over-sensitive cock as his mouth moves back up and groans when lips close over the head, gently licking before coming off with an obscene pop. Jaejoong hears a deep chuckle, Yunho’s baritone flowing and caressing him as lips start travelling back up his body. His arms are now hanging limp in the ties and he is starting to feel the ache. The whirling sensations that began in his belly and travelled the length of his body from his head to the tips of his toes are slowly abating, and he is starting to come back to his senses. He feels languid, almost without a care in the world. Something in his head was trying to tell him something but for that moment, Jaejoong is more than happy to ignore it. He licks at his dry lips, moistening them and giving his mouth something to do as he feels a wet trail coming up his body. He feels Yunho’s body coming up over him, hovering, not quite touching him as he senses arms caging him in on either side. He lifts his hips to see how far away that other body is and comes into contact with Yunho’s painfully aroused body. Jaejoong gasps and drops back onto the bed, shivering in both fear and something else he isn’t willing to examine just yet. The warm body over him follows him down, pressing him into the bed, the heat radiating off him and searing Jaejoong.

Yunho is coiled so tight it really isn’t going to take much for him to explode, in all senses of the word. His brain stopped working the second his mouth filled with Jaejoong, feeling both appalled and yet immensely turned on. He’s never been with a man or attracted to any man apart from Jaejoong, and that he was now so intimately connected with Jaejoong’s body as a lover and yet not, was twisting him up inside. On the one hand, it is more than anything he could have imagined or wanted and on the other, that damn demon’s control of the situation. The taste of the other man, though, he will never be able to get enough of and he doesn’t quite know how to handle it. He wants more, so much more and he hates himself from the very depths of whatever soul he has left for it.

The being chuckles out loud as it feels the inner struggles within Yunho. It had really picked well this time.; the man was an ocean of conflicting emotions, strong emotions, and all of them relating to the pale man underneath him. The extreme dichotomy of those emotions baffled the demon at first because it assumed that the two men were already lovers. However, the desire and lust that it’d been feeding on were not those of old lovers. In fact, Yunho’s continued anger at himself for his desire, which had been running like an undercurrent through all the pleasure and lust, made the demon wonder if these two had ever even been intimate. The thought that they hadn’t amused it greatly, and the evil pleasure demon decides that perhaps playing with food isn’t such a bad idea after all.

Yunho feels the shift within himself as the demon once again relinquishes control. He almost sobs in relief, the ache between his legs still palpable, but his first priority is talking to Jaejoong. He doesn’t know how long the demon planned on letting him free, and if the past were any indication, it wouldn’t be long.

“Jaejoongie….” Yunho whispers achingly as he shifts, not moving from Jaejoong’s body but enough to reach up and push up the black necktie that bound his eyes, softly caressing the cheek and jaw as he does so. 

Jaejoong hears his name. He hears Yunho calling him. He feels his hand brush tenderly against his face as it raised the cloth binding his eyes, feels each shallow puff of breath against his face as Yunho exhales, feels the weight of the man covering his naked body, the hot hardness still evident as it pressed against his belly. He is overtaken by the crushing urge to open his eyes but he does not dare. He knows it is Yunho, but his mind is frozen in fear at what he will see in those eyes, and he simply cannot face him.

Yunho stares down at the pale face, seeing the dried tear tracks running from the closed eyes. He wants so badly to kiss him, to kiss Jaejoong as Yunho. Jaejoong doesn’t move beneath him, he doesn’t respond to Yunho gently stroking his cheek, over his cheekbone and back down again to the corner of his mouth and up again with the pad of his thumb; a constant soothing movement. Yunho’s eyes fill with tears, his arousal long forgotten as he watches Jaejoong lie unmoving and unresponsive underneath him. Is he really beyond redemption now? 

“Doushite… kimi wo suki no natte shimattan darou?” Yunho starts singing softly, remembering how Jaejoong used to look at him when he sang those opening lines. He should have said something then because maybe, just maybe, Jaejoong returned his feelings. He wants to close his eyes against those memories, but he is afraid of losing sight of Jaejoong. His Jae. Lying underneath him all still and cold, his face a mask. He continues to rub Jaejoong’s cheek as he resumes humming the song, his throat too clogged with sobs he refuses to give in to. However, he loses the battle and two tears splash down on Jaejoong’s face as he closes his eyes in misery. 

Jaejoong is feeling so much, wanting to memorise each caress. His mind is completely focused on Yunho’s thumb stroking his face, desperate to hold onto it forever. He doesn’t know how long they lay there, with him committing every run of that thumb across his face to memory when the silence is broken by a voice dripping in sorrow, singing that song. The song Jaejoong was told off repeatedly for by their managers for looking too meaningfully at Yunho. Told off in private, behind closed doors. Told off by Lee Soo Man himself. No one knows, not even Yunho. And now his lines are being sung back to him in a voice that is almost shattered in its pain. But why? Why is Yunho singing that song to him? Why does he sound so broken? 

Jaejoong keeps his eyes shut, wanting to hear more. However, Yunho starts humming the rest of the song instead. Why? Was he just asking that question and wondering why he’d fallen for someone like him? Was he wondering how he could fall for someone who would do the things he just did? Jaejoong is close to screaming. To rail at the injustice of the world. To curse the demon to hell. Why? Why? Why? So many questions, he is overwhelmed with the sudden burst of anger at everything when what is unmistakably tears land on his face.

He opens his eyes just as Yunho closes his, tears flowing out of those almond shaped eyes, hidden from him. Before he can move or say anything, Yunho presses down fully into him, burying his face against Jaejoong’s head, his voice breaking as he sobs the words Jaejoong has always dreamed of.

“I will always love you….”

Yunho feels the change as once again, the demon takes over control. He is too heartbroken to care. Jaejoong is lost to him. Maybe the demon is done and is about to take his leave. Maybe hell has frozen over.

“If it weren’t for the strength I can feel within the two of you, I would think you the stupidest humans imaginable.” The demon sits up, straddling Jaejoong’s waist once again as he wipes at Yunho’s eyes, grimacing at the wetness and staring derisively down at Jaejoong who is staring back blankly, taking in the inky darkness representing the demon’s possession of Yunho’s body. 

“If it weren’t for the strength in him,” the demon gestures towards Yunho’s body “and the depth of his feelings for you,” he continues, looking back at Jaejoong, “I would have gone looking for some other prey after the first fuck.” He watches closely as Jaejoong’s eyes widen at the implication. “And If it wasn’t for the depth of your feelings for him,” Yunho’s lips twist in a semblance of a smirk as the demon watches on amusedly as Jaejoong flinches, “and how much it magnifies everything that I need to feed on…”

“Don’t say it….” Jaejoong pleads.

“I would have left his body a long time ago.” 

Burning black eyes bore down into frightened brown ones as they stare at each other.

“Yes, it is both your faults that I am still here. No use blaming one over the other. I’m a demon of pleasure and the potential for it in both of you is so great, I probably won’t have to feed for a fortnight after this.”

Jaejoong is pinned by those eyes, unable to look away as the demon cocks his head, looking down at him.

“This body is a vessel. I feed on your pleasure, your anger and your fear. That is all I can feel. How this body reacts is all down to your boyfriend. I may make all the moves, but ultimately, without his own desire, there’s no way I can force his body to react to you in any way. I chose him because he absolutely reeked of pent up desire. Once unleashed, I knew I would be able to gorge myself. However, your boyfriend seems to have this self-hatred going on as well, stopping him from letting that desire take over and me from feeding on the pleasure. Why is that?”

“What do you mean it’s all him?” 

The demon looks pityingly down at the stricken man.

“This.” The demon takes hold of Yunho’s limp cock, scowling down at it, “I cannot feel anything. He does. Right now, he is neither feeling pleasure nor anger but fear. Not of me but of you. Hence why this,” he tugs with his hand, “is no longer hard. This is still his body. The only thing he loses when I take over is control. He feels everything, he just cannot control what I do with his body.”

Jaejoong’s eyes are huge in his face, his mind trying to absorb everything the demon has just said. However, before he can formulate a response, the demon moves up his body and he is now eyeball to cock with Yunho’s groin. 

“Now then, can we just get on with it so I can feed and get the hell out of here? Or do you like having me around that much, my pretty?” The demon’s tone is challenging as he caresses Jaejoong’s face in a mocking mimicry of Yunho’s tenderness earlier. “Perhaps you do like me around seeing as you’re finally going to get fucked properly hmmmm?”

Jaejoong is unable to move or look away from Yunho’s cock, his blood thundering in his ears as he feels the colour rise in his cheeks, knowing he is probably as red as a tomato and there is nothing he can do about it. Yunho feels everything? So if his body is aroused it means Yunho is aroused? Jaejoong flushes even more at the thought as a familiar laugh rings around the room.

“Awww, the pretty boy is blushing. Isn’t that cute? I wonder if your boyfriend likes that. I can feel a change in him. He loved the taste of you by the way. Why don’t you return the favour?” The demon leers down at Jaejoong who is fighting the urge to stick his tongue out because if he does, it will….

He does.


	3. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Jaejoong have been dancing around each other for the better part of a decade. Through the break-up of Dong Bang Shin Ki and beyond, they are still connected. One dark night, a demon decides to come along and complicate things further, irrevocably tying them together forever.

If Yunho was in control of his own body, he would have flown off Jaejoong the instant the latter’s tongue touched his slumbering cock. That, coupled with the flush in Jaejoong’s cheeks and the shy look in his eyes he knows so well, Yunho is once again, lost. 

The demon grins in satisfaction as Jaejoong takes a tentative lick at Yunho’s cock, causing the human within him to explode in a mess of sensations, feeding the demon all his confusion-tinged pleasure. 

Jaejoong is quite fascinated with the taste of Yunho. His senses are filled with his heady musky scent; a scent so familiar to him but never consuming him like this. He takes another lick as the demon moves closer, Yunho’s cock already responding to those two tiny licks. Jaejoong’s belly churns at the implication of that as he looks up, only to see empty eyes staring back down at him, an eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“Could you…uh….” Jaejoong starts, but stops as he is distracted by Yunho’s cock lengthening and hardening, nudging him in the cheek by the corner of his mouth. He can’t help but stick his tongue out again to take a shy, dainty lick.

The demon reaches down, shifting so the head of Yunho’s cock is pressed against Jaejoong’s slightly parted mouth, pushing at those bruised pouting lips. He picks up the discarded necktie and ties it quickly around Jaejoong’s eyes and as he does, Jaejoong’s mouth opens, wrapping his lips around the tip of Yunho’s cock and sucking at the stickiness left around it from the pre-cum of his earlier arousal.

Jaejoong’s moans around Yunho’s cock as he laps at the the pre-cum residue, not unfamiliar with the taste as he has tasted his own pre-cum before on those rare nights he masturbates. However Yunho tastes infinitely better than he did. He starts sucking harder at the head, wanting more as his tongue slips and slides, unknowingly massaging around the sensitive glands that is making Yunho crazed within his own body. Yunho is huge, bigger than he is, he knows this from earlier and winces slightly at the memory, as he opens his mouth further, lifting his head slightly off the pillows, letting Yunho fill him as he marvels at how hard his _leader-sshi_ is. Jaejoong starts to feel that familiar tug in his belly as his body starts to respond, not just to the fact that he has Yunho’s cock in his mouth, but that he is enjoying this.

The demon takes the opportunity to push in even more and start to move his hips slightly, fucking Jaejoong’s mouth shallowly.

Yunho can’t decide which is more arousing. The fact that his cock is being sucked by Jaejoong and driving him insane with each pump of his hips, or the fact that Jaejoong is obviously getting pleasure out of doing it judging from the drawn out moans reverberating around his cock as he licks and nips. Jaejoong’s teeth scratches at him occasionally and Yunho finds the sparks of pain pleasurable. He wishes he can see into Jaejoong’s eyes but he knows that Jaejoong would have wanted the blindfold. His eyes remind him that it is the demon in control. If Yunho were in Jaejoong’s place, he’d want to be blindfolded too.

All of a sudden, the demon pulls out of Jaejoong’s mouth, causing the latter to whine in protest, eliciting a laugh from the demon.

“Such a little cock whore, my pretty. All in good time.” He lifts Yunho’s body up further, cupping his balls and playing with them, watching Jaejoong’s hands grip at the neckties holding him in place. 

Jaejoong licks at his lips, wondering when he became a cock whore. This was the only cock he’s ever had. He wants to protest further at the loss of Yunho’s cock, but he’s not sure what the demon has in mind and that unpredictable entity still scaring him. He tugs at his bindings, wishing once again his hands were free. Yes, he wanted his eyes bound but being splayed out like that across his bed, he feels helpless, vulnerable and severely exposed.

He feels something soft graze his lips and he nuzzles and flicks his tongue at it experimentally, not completely sure what it was. Yunho’s intoxicating scent is completely surrounding him, overwhelming him, and he realises that the demon has moved up and is teasing him with Yunho’s balls. Jaejoong doesn’t hesitate once he realises what it is and he opens up his mouth, lifting his head up to blindly suck one of Yunho’s soft sacs gently into his mouth, licking around it. At the back of his mind, he wonders when he had become so deviant. Maybe a little bit of the demon is in him after all. Or is it the thought that Yunho is the one feeling this? 

Yunho is definitely feeling it. His groans echo around him as he watches Jaejoong through the demon’s eyes, the sensation around his balls almost too much. He knows he won’t be able to last very long at all. When and where did Jaejoong learn all this? If he is honest, he really doesn’t want to know and if he lies to himself, he’ll say he doesn’t care.

Jaejoong continues to lap and suck and tug at Yunho’s balls, giving both the same loving care. His saliva over them making his own nose and cheeks wet as he nuzzles and licks, careful not to accidentally nip at the delicate area with his teeth. However, once again, the demon chooses to move just as Jaejoong was getting into it. His own body is once again hard much to his embarrassment, but since he knows Yunho can’t see it in their current position, it will be fine for now.

“Mmmmm… Gonna fuck your mouth hard, my pretty.” At that, the demon once again lines up with Jaejoong’s mouth and as Jaejoong’s mouth drops open in a soft gasp at his words, he pushes in forcefully, gagging Jaejoong once again as Yunho’s cock hits the back of his throat, deeper than it had ever been before and even then, he isn’t taking him all in.

Jaejoong’s eyes tear up immediately at the rough intrusion of his mouth, his throat convulsing spasmodically as he tries desperately to draw breath. So much for imagining it being Yunho. The demon was cruel in reminding him of that salient fact, as he struggles to accommodate Yunho’s length and girth. The girth is workable but there is no way Yunho in his glorious entirety was going to fit in his mouth unless he got halfway down his throat. Jaejoong really didn’t want to imagine how that would work as he feels hands gripping the back of his head as the demon starts pumping Yunho’s cock hard and fast into his mouth. 

Yunho is struggling to contain himself as he watches what the demon is doing to Jaejoong. He knows Jaejoong must be choking, and he is powerless to do anything about it. Jaejoong’s mouth though, god, it is just perfect. The moist, warm heat and the tingles he gets every time his teeth scrapes him are slowly pushing him over the edge. Maybe he can help Jaejoong after all….

If he wasn’t already blindfolded, Jaejoong is sure he’d be blinded by his tears. He can’t help them. The long fingers entangled in his hair, the heels of Yunho’s hands pressing into the sides of his neck, the strong grip he is in, are all unrelenting as Yunho’s cock fucks his mouth, barely allowing him to draw any breath at all. He can feel snot dripping down his nose as he struggles not to bite down in self-defence. He is quite literally choking to death when he feels his mouth fill with liquid fire as Yunho comes.

The hot liquid coats Jaejoong’s throat and mouth as the demon pulls out of his mouth, Yunho still coming in little hitches as the demon grips his cock and smears the cum on Jaejoong’s cheek. The demon is quite tickled at the vision of Jaejoong with his head hanging to the side, coughing and gasping as he sucks in air with desperate gulps. His nose, lips, chin and cheek are smeared in a sticky mixture of saliva, snot and cum, and the demon continues to watch as the shuddering body beneath him slowly calms down. The combined pleasure it just fed on from the two mortals was magnificent, amplified because of that tinge of real fear at the end when both Jaejoong and Yunho were terrified. Yunho’s fear for Jaejoong especially was absolutely delicious because it was so strong. 

Yunho stops breathing. His orgasm ripping through him as he lets go. The electricity coursing through his body coupled with his fear as he watches Jaejoong choke, makes for a unique explosion of his senses. It is almost as if his skin can barely contain everything he is feeling. It is only when the demon pulls his cock from Jaejoong’s mouth that Yunho starts breathing again, allowing the latent pleasure to wash over him slowly as the demon decorates Jaejoong’s face, smearing cum obscenely over his hollowed cheek. Yunho doesn’t know what to make of it. On the one hand, he is so appalled at what the demon had done but on the other, he can’t forget the way Jaejoong looked as he licked and sucked his cock. And the feelings. He wants to feel them again but god, how can he? The demon had fucked this up for him royally. For them.

However, all the self-loathing in the world, all the anger and hatred he feels towards the demon will always be overshadowed by his love for Jaejoong. How his body reacts to him even though he knows it’s wrong. He can’t control it. Too many years spent wanting the beautiful man, only to finally have him in the sickest way possible.

He drags himself from his morbid thoughts to see what the demon is doing now. 

Without so much as a thank you, not that the demon would ever thank any of his victims, he moves quickly down Jaejoong’s body, grinning delightedly at Jaejoong’s cock. Seems the pretty man has a rather kinky body. Not many people would still remain aroused after being practically choked. His mouth covers Jaejoong for the second time that night as the man lets out a hoarse shout. He ignores Jaejoong’s weak attempts at bucking him off as he sucks him down hard, lips once again kissing the pale man’s groin, his hands tugging harshly at Jaejoong’s balls. 

Jaejoong’s body is screaming at him. For the abuse, for the confusion, for the need to come. Most importantly, for the abject misery that is losing the battle of wills as his body betrays him yet again, responding enthusiastically to the sick demon’s expert use of Yunho’s mouth and hands. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s been tied up. Maybe that is the cause of the crazy way his body is reacting. Maybe he really is a deviant. Jaejoong howls in protest, Yunho’s name flying from his lips once again as he comes for the third time that night. 

Yunho’s mind is blank. What just happened? Did that actually happen? He swallows hard, the taste of Jaejoong still on his tongue. The heat of the spurts hitting the back of his throat, that intoxicating taste he is becoming accustomed to. Yes, that did just happen….

The demon travels slowly up Jaejoong’s twitching body, licking a path up the pale expanse of beautiful flesh, pausing at the top of his pelvic bone to bite and suck. All that white skin needs to be tainted. He sucks hard as Jaejoong lets out a weak moan, tugging ineffectually at his restraints. The demon pulls his mouth from Jaejoong with a soft pop, smirking at the red mark before continuing his leisurely path up the prone man’s sated body. He nuzzles his way into Jaejoong’s neck, sucking at the soft bit of skin under his ear, as he reaches up and unties his arms. The villainous fiend rolls off Jaejoong, sitting up and casually flipping him over as if he weighed nothing and stretching out on his back, Yunho’s semi-hard cock nuzzled in the crease of Jaejoong’s butt as he rests his chin on his shoulder.

“You really are quite delicious, my pretty. I wonder what your boyfriend will think about tasting this part of you.” And with those dark teasing words, the demon slithers down Jaejoong’s tired body, ripping what remained of his shirt off along the way, till his nose is nudging at Jaejoong’s previously abused entrance.

Jaejoong makes no attempt to move, his arms prickled with pins and needles as the blood rushes back into them. He rubs his sticky face into the covers, sighing deeply as he licks at his lips and mouth, tasting what’s left of Yunho’s essence and feeling oddly angry at not having been able to enjoy him because he was too busy trying to breathe. That damn demon. Jaejoong doesn’t know what his game is but he is getting tired of it. He barely hears let alone understands the demon’s words as he feels him move down his body. Jaejoong just wants to sleep, he is so spent after coming three times in such a short space of time, not to mention his head is now pounding from the lack of oxygen he suffered at the hands of the demon. And his battered body. The reasons for sleep are endless. Maybe if he sleeps, he’ll wake up and find out that this was all just a really, really, really bad and twisted dream.

Yunho noticed when the demon had untied Jaejoong, and was momentarily relieved till he noted worriedly that the demon was still holding those neckties as he moves slowly down Jaejoong’s body, dragging over him, the contact tugging at Yunho. He is semi-aroused already at all the contact with Jaejoong’s body. Yunho is a little surprised at the recovery time, or lack thereof, his body appears to be having.

Just as Jaejoong found himself eye to cock with Yunho earlier, Yunho now found himself nose to…god, what the hell was the demon doing??? Yunho’s eyes were bugging right out as the debauched being takes a leisurely lick at Jaejoong’s swollen hole, chuckling as he takes teasing licks around the entrance. 

Jaejoong’s head snaps up so fast that the throb behind his eyes worsens as he tries to flick a leg out to kick at the demon. He even lifts his upper body enough to twist and swing a weak arm at Yunho’s head that was currently nose deep in the crease of his ass. In all honesty, at this point, he doesn’t care if it hurts Yunho because what the demon was doing, or attempting to do would probably scar Yunho for life. Well, both of them. 

The demon simply laughs wickedly as he moves back to sit up on his knees, hauling Jaejoong by the hips along with him so that the singer was now face down with his ass up. Jaejoong grunts in protest but he is still too weak to fight back, his head still paining him and his body is just jelly right now. The demon reaches round and grabs one arm, lining the wrist up with the ankle on the same side and quickly tying them together with one of the neckties in his hand. He turns and makes short work of the other side, smacking Jaejoong’s ass mirthfully. 

Yunho can’t do anything but stare. Stare at Jaejoong’s pale cheeks. A red handprint, his red handprint sullying Jaejoong’s perfect paleness. His hand actually smarts because the demon didn’t hold back with that smack. Yunho can hear Jaejoong’s hoarse shouts, muffled by the fact that half his mouth is blocked by the thick downy comforter on the bed. He watches with dismay as the demon lands another smack on Jaejoong’s other cheek, marking him now with identical red handprints. And still, Yunho cannot look away. He stares with an almost perverted fascination as Jaejoong’s quivering hole clenches convulsively as the man starts to struggle futilely at his restraints, his body rocking as he tries to free his hands from his ankles, all while yelling abuse at the demon.

Jaejoong is in a panic. How did this happen? One minute he was free, the next he is face down and then in what feels like seconds, he’s practically hog-tied with his ass in the air, being smacked by a demon. Jaejoong starts shouting random curse words at the creature, angry and helpless. He is also humiliated. Thoroughly humiliated. His eyes fill with tears as he wonders what Yunho is thinking. Every time he thinks the demon can’t get any worse, he does and Jaejoong is almost at the point where he is just ready to give up. How much more of this will he have to take? How much more punishment? Humiliation? Was he such an evil person that he deserved this? Being called Hero is a joke. He is no Hero. 

The demon again wastes no time, diving in under Jaejoong’s reddened cheeks and starts licking and lapping almost happily at his hanging balls. Unbeknownst to the two humans, he is actually on a time limit, needing to be done by the break of dawn, which is less than an hour away.

Jaejoong flinches, trying to get away from the lapping mouth. It is one thing him doing it to Yunho because he can see that it excites him as his cock is rather hard to miss. It’s another thing having almost no visual of Yunho at all. During the earlier session, he had held on desperately to the fact that Yunho feels everything that he does to him. Pleasuring him gave Jaejoong pleasure, up till the demon decided to almost kill him, unwilling to acknowledge the fact that he was still pleasured beyond a doubt regardless of that. But now, the noises coming from Yunho’s mouth are the demon’s. Without a visual, Jaejoong has no idea if Yunho is actually enjoying this and he finds himself fighting the slowly burgeoning pleasure he is feeling. He wants to smother it. To stifle it. He doesn’t want to give his pleasure to the demon. His pleasure is for Yunho only. He shouts tiredly, wriggling and bucking as much as he can, trying to get the demon off his ass.

The wretched being of the night senses Jaejoong’s hesitance and the fight he is waging with the pleasure he is feeling, and it frowns in annoyance. Why are these humans so stubborn? First, the manly one acts all missish and now the pretty one is doing it too. The demon huffs and takes a mouthful of Jaejoong, swirling Yunho’s tongue around the smooth skin, sucking at the delicate sac in his mouth. He ignores Jaejoong’s scream of impotent fury as the man stops his pathetic struggles, probably afraid of losing a rather important part of his body, yet angry at it for betraying him because the demon’s free hand is now attempting to coax Jaejoong’s cock to life once again.

Jaejoong groans in frustration. His fucking body. All he can think of is Yunho’s lips on his balls, his hands on his cock. He needs to separate the demon from Yunho, but deep down he knows that the only way he can survive this and remain sane is to think of it as Yunho. He is just so exposed, and the embarrassment is still strong within him. Jaejoong is repentant. If he gets out of this ordeal without losing his mind, he is going to stop being such a narcissist. 

The demon sucks hungrily at Jaejoong’s balls before leaving it with a loud smacking sound, grinning and licking back up towards the still-red hole just begging to be abused once again. He stops, letting Yunho take in the view, chuckling at Yunho’s surge of lust as he eyes the pretty pink opening. Feeling in the mood to tease and play with his food once again, the demon pops one of Yunho’s fingers in his mouth, sucking hard and then running it lightly over Jaejoong’s ass cheeks before dipping it into the crease and running it experimentally over the pucker, smirking delightedly as another surge a lust shoots through from Yunho when Jaejoong starts reflexively clenching once again. 

Yunho is in both heaven and hell. Watching and feeling is heaven. Being trapped in his body and unable to do anything is hell. Being the reason for any pain to Jaejoong is hell. Being unable to look into Jaejoong’s eyes as he convulses in pleasure and lust is hell. Hell. Hell. Hell. This is Yunho’s hell on earth.

Jaejoong lets out a fearful moan as he feels a finger dip into his opening. That private place forever violated in the most horrible manner he can imagine. Yet he also remembers the pleasure, knowing that he is lying to himself. If Yunho had been Yunho, Jaejoong would have been more than willing to let him violate him in whatever manner he wants. He curses inwardly at the conflicting thoughts and emotions, knowing that once this is over, if it ever does, that he will need to face those feelings. An arousal is impossible to hide and he knows now that Yunho knows that he wants him. All those love confessions, what will this mean for them when the demon leaves? 

The demon slips just a fingertip in, massaging around the opening, not delving any deeper. It feels the fear from Jaejoong and since it doesn’t have much time left, it would rather deal in pleasure for the rest of its time. Replacing the finger with Yunho’s tongue, the demon stiffens the muscle and starts darting it in and out of Jaejoong’s contracting hole, letting his tongue get sucked in with every contraction. It laves and licks in and around Jaejoong’s slick opening almost lovingly as it feeds on the pleasure both men are feeling. The demon doesn’t pause, bringing Yunho’s hands up and pulling Jaejoong’s round and smooth cheeks apart, continuing to lick and suck both in and around Jaejoong’s entrance, getting rougher, his tongue delving into that tight ring of muscle. 

Jaejoong is mewling incoherently. Rubbing his face into the bed desperately trying to wipe away at the crawling heat that is prickling his skin. He has lost control. His mouth is making sounds against his will. His arms and legs are almost numb, and the rest of his body is useless, but all he can focus on is that delicious tongue invading him in the most intensely sensual thing he has ever experienced. Considering everything remotely sexual he’s ever experienced had happened in the last hour or so, that wasn’t saying much. But Jaejoong is past caring. Well, not completely past caring. This is possibly the most intimate position any two men will ever share and he desperately, desperately wants to know if Yunho is enjoying it or if he is disgusted. Jaejoong doesn’t think he’d be able to ever face Yunho again if the latter is hating every second, every minute of this incredibly intense torture the demon is inflicting on him. His cock is already so hard it’s actually hurting him and the random pumps he is getting every now and again serves to push him close to the edge and then pull him back. His body has lost its mind. Every last ounce of energy Jaejoong has is apparently centred on his cock. 

The succubus doesn’t let up, bringing his fingers into play, slipping one in fully, searching for that place within Jaejoong that he now knows will drive the man crazy. His tongue still licks alongside the finger, unable to go in as deep but serving to stretch and loosen the tight ring. The demon is fully invested in this now, for the first time in a long time, almost blinded by the powerful surges of pleasure he is feeding on from both men deeply regretful that he cannot return for seconds. Well, he might as well make the most of it. He slips in another finger and smiles inwardly as Jaejoong starts to press back into his mouth instead of trying to get away.

“Yun…Yun…ah…I need to see you, baby.” Jaejoong’s voice is desperate and needy. His mind completely caught up in the merciless onslaught of his no longer private place. Yunho will know it forever now….

Interestingly, the demon acquiesces to Jaejoong’s plee that in all honesty, Yunho barely caught. He is awash with sensations, the demon having sent him to the stratosphere as the sick fascination he seems to have with Jaejoong’s much abused hole is brought to a head. His mouth and tongue is filled with the taste of Jaejoong and he is no longer ashamed that he wants more, so much more. The trust needed for any two people to enjoy this act is amazing, and for Yunho to be able to enjoy it knowing that Jaejoong is as well gives him a very strange sort of hope. 

He moans in protest as the demon pulls his mouth away from Jaejoong’s, though leaving his fingers still within him, rotating and scissoring, occasionally pulling out only to stab it back in, jabbing at that spot within Jaejoong that causes him to moan loudly every time it is hit. Yunho growls uselessly as he watches Jaejoong’s twitching hole disappear from his view , ridiculously pleased that at least his fingers are still within the warm body, teasing and tormenting, as the demon crawls alongside Jaejoong’s jerking body. Then Yunho feels that control coming back….

“Yun…Yun…Yunnie. Oh my god Yunnie….” Jaejoong turns his head, eyes beseeching, the blindfold long gone from all the rubbing he’d been doing to the bed with his head. And to his shock, instead of seeing black eyes, he sees brown ones staring intensely at him, long fingers curling in his body, massaging his prostate relentlessly, and Jaejoong comes.

Yunho is just agog with shock. That was him. His fingers are being squeezed tight as Jaejoong comes, eyes locked with his, both of them staring at each other. 

Jaejoong’s body is spent. He doesn’t have anything left as he comes, nothing coming out of his cock. However, that is the least of his worries as his body jerks spasmodically once again, his muscles clenching tightly at Yunho’s fingers still buried deep within him. Yes, clenching at Yunho’s fingers, because it is Yunho who is staring back at him. Beautiful almond eyes wide open in surprise, eyebrows almost to his hairline, his handsome small face a picture of shock. He continues staring, noting Yunho’s breath is unsteady, ragged even. The convulsions of his body slows down and he keeps staring. Feeling fingers slipping slowly from his body as Yunho lets out a shaky breath, he doesn’t turn away as Yunho drags his hand up his body, along his side, fingers skimming lightly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He watches as Yunho stares into his eyes, as the hand reaches between them and watches stupefied as Yunho’s kisses his fingers, not breaking his gaze.

Jaejoong blinks once, twice. Not quite believing what he is seeing, thinking maybe it’s the demon playing games again. But no, those are Yunho’s eyes staring at him, not black inky pools of nothing. He watches, mute, as Yunho drags his fingers, fingers that been knuckle-deep in Jaejoong, along his lips and tugging at them. And as he watches, he sees the blackness slowly but assuredly returning to those beloved eyes, shadowing and taking them over completely once again. Those lips now curved into a sensual smirk as a low chuckle slips through them.

“Looks like both of you are quite the little deviants, aren’t you? Your boyfriend enjoyed that just as much as you did.” The demon snickers as Jaejoong face flushes almost immediately. 

He presses a mocking kiss to Jaejoong’s nose before moving quickly back behind him, slicking lube all over Yunho’s still hard cock. He can feel the desire and lust pouring out of Yunho in waves as he looks down at Jaejoong’s ass pointing all nice and welcomingly back up at him. He doesn’t bother to untie the man as he lines Yunho’s cock up and pushes in slowly, one hand gripping Jaejoong’s hip tightly as the other guides his slick cock in.

Jaejoong is so far gone now that he doesn’t even bother with protesting. The image of Yunho, kissing his fingers is burned into his retina. He can still see it. Long, exquisite fingers, tugging at Yunho’s pouty lower lip. He thinks of those eyes. He thinks of Yunho. He thinks of the hard cock slowly penetrating him once again, his body is so sated and relaxed that even though the burn is still there, the lack of tension in his body makes the passage easier. This time too, this time Jaejoong is turned on. He knows Yunho likes it. He knows Yunho wants it. The demon could have easily been lying to him but it wasn’t the demon who continued to stroke at that spot within him as he came. It wasn’t the demon who dragged his fingers gently up his body. And it certainly wasn’t the demon who kissed those fingers. Fingers that had been in Jaejoong’s most private place. A place that would be disgusting to anyone. But not Yunho. He blushes hard at the thought. Will there be redemption in this for them? For the first time that night, Jaejoong feels hope.

The demon feels the change in the man he is pushing into. There is no more anger or fear. Just pleasure. It is faint but it is there. The one whose body he is in however is reacting more extremely. Again, no anger or fear. Just pleasure. A tidal wave of it. The demon smirks, aware that his time is almost up so he wants to gorge as much as he can before he has to leave. He starts moving his hips, slowly at first, not wanting to miss out on any pleasure from either man, knowing that if pain enters the equation, he will not get his money’s worth so to speak at this final point.

Yunho is fully immersed now. Barriers are down, and all he can focus on is how perfect Jaejoong feels around him. There was a brief spark of fear of hurting his beloved when the demon started pushing into him, but he can feel the difference as Jaejoong allows his body entry. There is only tightness, not so much resistance. And what incredibly delicious tightness it is…. For the first time, Yunho is almost glad he is trapped in his body because the sounds and words coming out of his mouth right now would leave him burning with embarrassment. U-Know Yunho, unflappable leader of TVXQ is close to making a mockery out of his strong and cool image. Not to mention his stamina. Yunho grits his teeth as he forces down his urge to come right there and then.

The demon moves slowly at first, making sure that Jaejoong is opened up enough, purposefully avoiding his prostate for the time being. He pushes in all the way to the hilt before pulling out slowly, and repeating the motion several times, the whole time going slowly.

The burn Jaejoong is feeling is slowly subsiding as the demon drags Yunho’s cock slowly back and forth within him. That slow drag is starting to drive him crazy as he tries to move back to get more. His shoulders are aching and he has pretty much lost all feeling in his arms and legs that were still bound tightly together. He wants more. He wants all of it. And so he says the word that he may or may not later regret.

“MOVE!” Jaejoong rasps out, putting whatever he has left behind it. He feels the demon pause mid-stroke, and then a wicked chuckle.

“Your wish is my command, my pretty.”

And with that, the demon grips Jaejoong’s hips tightly with both hands and slams into him, pulling a loud moan from the human under him not to mention the one within him. The demon sets a brutal pace, mindful of the time and the inexorable approach of dawn which would bring the end of his possession. He feeds. He gorges. 

The room echoes with the obscene sound of skin slapping on skin, as well as a broken litany of moans, groans and Yunho’s name being pulled from Jaejoong’s mouth at every thrust. Every thrust sending a searing trail of pleasure up deep into Jaejoong’s belly as his cock once again stirs. The demon is riding him, and riding him hard. The being now desperate for Yunho to come because dawn was almost there. He is gorging on their pleasure, drowning in it.

Yunho scrabbles for purchase within himself, wanting to hold on to that little piece of sanity that reminds him that this is still the demon. But as Jaejoong’s body sucks him down whole, Jaejoong’s voice calling his name accompanied by sexy whimpers and moans, his mind gives up the battle and goes with it. Yunho is lost.

As dawn breaks, a second voice joins the first, panting and moaning, making incoherent sounds yet the one clear thing is the name he calls as he thrusts deep into the pliant body underneath him. Jae.

The malevolent being is gone. There are powers and rules stronger than he is and his time was up. He howls in frustration as he is hauled back into the depths of hell, full and sated from the smorgasbord he had just consumed.

Yunho is lost. So lost that he is unaware of the demon leaving him. Unaware that it is him now in his own body. That it is him fucking Jaejoong so thoroughly into the bed.

It is too much. Jaejoong’s head is ringing and pounding. He is blind and deaf to everything except his body’s pleasure. He has lost his senses completely, as he desperately chases that orgasm wavering just slightly out of his reach. He no longer cares about anything except getting to the top. He wants that orgasm. He needs it. 

“Harder! Just fuck me harder!” 

Yunho hears him, and complies, as he is too close. So close. But he wants Jaejoong to come. He shifts, pulling out almost completely and then slamming back into Jaejoong, eliciting a scream from the older man. He continues at that angle as he leans down, desperate for more contact with Jaejoong, running a hand up the front of his body and finding a nipple, pinching it almost brutally.

Jaejoong’s mind explodes at the touch as his body combusts, the orgasm that rips through him is the most intense one yet. And then everything goes black.


	4. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Jaejoong have been dancing around each other for the better part of a decade. Through the break-up of Dong Bang Shin Ki and beyond, they are still connected. One dark night, a demon decides to come along and complicate things further, irrevocably tying them together forever.

Yunho feels Jaejoong’s walls clamp down hard as he comes, and he lets go, giving in, as Jaejoong’s orgasm pushes him completely off the edge. His vision blurs as his release storms through him, leaving him gasping for breath as he calls out Jaejoong’s name.

His harsh pants echo around the room, and as he struggles back upwards off Jaejoong’s sweaty back, dragging his hand lovingly over his prone body, something gives him pause. _His_ harsh pants. _Him_ struggling off Jaejoong. He stares in fascinated wonderment as he lifts his hand up and wiggles his fingers in front of him. His brain is buzzing and he knows something is not quite right, but his mind is still lost somewhere in the haze of his orgasm. He continues to stare at his hand and his wiggling fingers. 

Yunho has no idea how long he was there, on his knees, cock-deep in Jaejoong when everything comes rushing back to him. Unfortunately for Yunho, he wasn’t quite pushed into blissful oblivion as Jaejoong was, and he flings himself backwards, wincing at the sound his cock makes as it leaves Jaejoong’s warm body. He stares in mortification at his friend, still bound wrist to ankle, silent and still. His reddened hole was like an accusing eye, staring at Yunho dead on, glaring at him for using and abusing his friend in such a manner. 

Yunho shakes his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind, resolutely looking away from Jaejoong in that vulnerable position as shame starts pouring into him. The demon. Where was the demon? Yunho looks around the room, blinking owlishly, trying to regain his bearings. It is still dark outside, but there is that chill in the air that always seems to come with dawn. He drags his eyes back to Jaejoong and as he stares at the still body, he suddenly realises that something is not quite right.

In a flash, Yunho is lined up next to Jaejoong, trying desperately to peer into his face, half-hidden by the voluminous comforter. He nudges at him, expecting a response but receiving none. He nudges Jaejoong harder, grabbing him by the shoulder, calling into his ear. Nothing. Yunho starts to shake, eyes filling with tears as the horror of the night sinks into him. He is too shaken to think clearly, and as he sits back up next to Jaejoong, tears falling, he sees the neckties still binding Jaejoong’s wrists tight to each ankle. He lets out an inhuman sound; a sound an animal in pain would make, as he moves swiftly to untie the bindings. He chokes on his tears as the neckties reveal deep abrasions, especially on Jaejoong’s pale wrists. He moves, still crying, to gather up the silent man in his arms, sobbing into Jaejoong’s hair as he cradles him to his chest struggling to cover the both of them with the thick comforter. The cold, pale man in his arms does not move as Yunho hugs him close, trying to absorb his body into his own, to transfer what heat he can, knowing it is to no avail. Jaejoong’s words of love echo in his mind, resounding and bouncing around, as he chokes on his tears.

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

He never stops crying. Half of his soul is gone. He will never stop crying. 

Yunho must have fallen asleep because the next time he opens his eyes, weak rays of sunlight are streaming in. His body hurts all over and he has to struggle to lift his hand to rub at his gummy eyes. He thinks about the horrific dream he had, and he shudders involuntarily as tears once again prick his eyes, and the dull ache in his heart doesn’t dissipate. The dream felt too real. He clenches his eyes shut, a sole tear spilling out as he wills the images running through his head away. He can’t have lost Jaejoong. He cannot. That is one reality Yunho flatly refuses to face and if it is true, if last night really happened… Yunho can’t even bear to finish the thought. He wants Jaejoong. He needs Jaejoong. His mind is a desperate plea to whatever deity is out there that his Jaejoong is still with him. 

Yunho has no idea how long he lay there praying, completely oblivious to his surroundings. He really doesn’t want to open his eyes because as he remembers what happened last night, the mere idea of a world without Jaejoong is not a world he wants to be in. He acknowledges this much. He has always been a strong man. To get through the separation of TVXQ, he had the strength for that because he had Jaejoong, even if he wasn’t by his side every day as it was in the past. Not living and breathing the same air as the man he loves, he admits that now, was hard, so hard but he got through it because Jaejoong was a phone call away. What got him through his days and his never-ending schedules was always Jaejoong. If he can never talk to Jaejoong, hear his unique laugh, watch him pout as he doesn’t get his way… Yunho just cannot imagine it. 

His body starts shaking as the overwhelming pain rips through his very being. He is crying so hard he can barely breathe. It is too late. The memory of Jaejoong’s still and cold body in his arms, unresponsive to his pleas to wake; his nightmare. Again, time is of no consequence as Yunho wallows deeper into his pain and misery, allowing it to take over as he eventually sinks once again into the blissful oblivion of sleep, never becoming fully aware of his surroundings. 

It is late when Yunho once again rouses. His head is pounding and he feels as if a dead weight is settled on him and he tries to move, wondering why half his body feels pinned down. He rubs his eyes hard, wiping away the grittiness from his sleep and as his vision clears, his eyes widen impossibly large in his small face as he stares down at the vision next to him. 

A familiar pale face lays tilted up toward him on his shoulder, brow furrowed in sleep, Jaejoong looks both peaceful yet troubled at the same time. His pouty lips so pale they are barely a shade darker than his skin. The reason for Yunho’s immobility is clear as he lifts his head slightly to see that somehow, Jaejoong has sprawled across half his body, a leg wrapped around one of his own as he slumbers on. Wait? Slumbers? Jaejoong is alive? 

Yunho bolts upright, knocking Jaejoong rather unceremoniously off him, which he quickly rectifies as the man moans in his sleep but doesn’t wake. Yunho carefully stretches himself out alongside his reason for being, watching the furrow in his brow deepen as tiny distressed sounds leave his lips. Yunho fights back tears as he watches him sleep. His eyes travel from his hairline, down his beautiful face, to his pale torso, his tattoos an almost painful contrast to the extraordinary paleness of Jaejoong’s skin. As his eyes travel lower, they are stopped by Jaejoong’s arm resting lightly on the comforter that was slung low, barely covering his hips. The marks on his wrist so dark that Yunho had to close his eyes to them as guilt and pain roar through him like a raging inferno. His battle with his tears ends as they spill over, running streaks down his cheeks as he clenches his fists, fighting to stop himself from reaching out to touch the fallen angel lying in front of him. He has no right to touch him. He lost that right hours ago. He almost lost him. He thought he’d lost him.

What was he to do?

He blinks his tired eyelids, tears flowing silently as he stares at the sleeping figure, as if to memorise his face. He lifts a hand, unable to stop himself as he strokes Jaejoong’s cheek tenderly with the back of his index finger. Will this be his last touch? Will Jaejoong let him touch him again? Even if it just as a friend, Yunho is willing to take anything now, but he will not run from his feelings. No more. Thinking he had lost Jaejoong just about killed him, and he is not about to let that happen again. A tiny smile tugs at his lips as Jaejoong sighs, relaxing into his touch, his brow smoothing out as if somehow Yunho’s light finger soothes him. However, Yunho has no delusions about this. He knows there is no redemption for him, as he lay there staring at Jaejoong, he recalled that final act and knew it was all him. He could have stopped the second the demon had left his body. He should have stopped. But he didn’t. In his mind, he was no better than the demon. Jaejoong is the only one who can give him his salvation. The question is, will he?

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Yunho feels like a coward. A lily-livered, sorry excuse for a human being as he steals quietly around Jaejoong’s room; cleaning up the bits of wood that used to be Jaejoong’s bedroom door, picking up torn clothes, and raiding his closet to find some clothes he can wear before he leaves. Yunho is strong. He can face anything, even the combined wrath of SME and Avex if it came to that which it probably will since it was already late afternoon, and he was meant to be back the SME building for a briefing of the upcoming month’s schedule that morning followed by a meeting with Avex executives in relation to the extra Dome tour dates. However in this moment, he really doesn’t give a damn. In fact, he can barely bring himself to care about anything as he replays the events of the early morning in his head, despising himself for flying back from Japan and heading straight to Jaejoong’s in a jealous rage, thus catching the attention of the demon. He tortures himself as he picks up the wood chips on the floor, gripping one of the pieces so hard it lives a splinter in his palm. He ignores it as visions of Jaejoong’s terrified face assault his memory. The trust he had for him when the demon left his body temporarily and Jaejoong had thrown himself into the arms of the man whose body was about to defile him. 

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

He knows Jaejoong. He knows he stopped fighting the demon for fear of what might happen to Yunho. Jaejoong was always selfless like that. He made sure Yunho ate before he ate, made sure he slept before he slept, made sure his water was safe before Yunho could drink it. He fussed over his hair, his clothes and even his supplements. The man didn’t even leave him alone when he was on the toilet! And despite being apart, Jaejoong made sure that fans knew that he belonged with TVXQ, with Yunho. His Twitter profile is testament to that, not to mention all the not-so-subtle hints that Jaejoong dropped from time to time. A ring here, a watch there, a jacket or two, even shoes. And they were not even together “officially”. Yunho bites back a derisive laugh. Ten years of denial for it to come to this. Was it really denial though? Or just wilful blindness? 

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Yunho sits on the floor, hugging his knees as he stares blankly at the wall, recalling what they were like over the years. It’s like his head contains a video reel of their lives. He never forgot a single thing if it had something to do with Jaejoong. He smiles ruefully, thinking that’s probably why Jaejoong had to remind him about schedules. His head was too full of Jaejoong without even he himself realising it. He smiles as he remembers how Jaejoong would hover around his photoshoots, giving him encouraging smiles and thumbs ups. He smiles as he remembers Changmin’s disgruntled face when Jaejoong refused to let anyone eat till he had dished Yunho a full bowl. He smiles as he remembers how Jaejoong would somehow always end up practically plastered to his side in their 3-2 formation, leaving Junsu all alone at the other end of the couch till it prompted fans to call it “the Jaesu-gap”. Was he still in denial back then? How did they explain that? How he had to fight with his hands as they itched to touch his “friend” any chance he got. Why would a friend need to fight the urge to touch another friend? Was he in denial even then? Yunho was starting to think he was just blind.

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

He rests his forehead on his knees as he closes his eyes. Closes his eyes and lets the memories overwhelm him because they are all he has left, as he is ready and resigned for Jaejoong to reject him; to throw him out. How could he not? Yunho harbours a sliver of hope in his heart as he Jaejoong’s words of love repeat over and over in his head, in that voice that is uniquely Jaejoong’s. But that was over 12 hours ago now. Will it be the same? Yunho is terrified. Terrified enough to make stupid decisions like leaving before Jaejoong wakes just to avoid his “friend”, and the hate and condemnation he believes he will see. A despondent sigh escapes him, unaware that a figure is stirring on the bed.

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Jaejoong hurts. Everything hurts. His head, his arms, his legs, his back and especially his ass. He moves uncomfortably under the heavy comforter, feeling suffocated and empty, like something is missing. He keeps his eyes closed, unwilling to open them and face the world. It wasn’t a bad dream. His broken body was testament to every single thing he remembers happening. He clenches his fists, flinching against the dull pain that courses through his wrists and up his arms when he does. He knows Yunho is probably beating himself up over the whole thing. How is he going to fix this? As he lay there, trying to figure out how to proceed, a loud sigh echoes around the room and Jaejoong’s eyes fly open. Yunho is still here. Yunho hasn’t left. A flare of hope lights up within him as he struggles to move, turning towards the sound, wanting to see his love.

_I will always love you…_

He frowns slightly as the sight that greets him is of Yunho looking as broken as his body feels. Yunho is hunched over, practically curling into himself as he sighs again, this sigh even more heartbroken than the last. He exhales softly, knowing how he reacts to Yunho is crucial. The younger man is stubborn and very good at beating himself up over what he perceives as his mistakes and his responsibilities. An occupational hazard of being the leader of TVXQ, but this time it isn’t his fault even though Jaejoong knows Yunho will deem it as such. He remembers the tenderness in Yunho’s eyes as he kissed his fingers. Jaejoong is going to fight. He knows Yunho fought for him, and now Jaejoong is going to fight for them. 

_I will always love you…_

He tries to sit up, wincing as pain radiates up his back, his arms barely able to hold his body weight. He never takes his eyes off the broad back of the tall man on the floor. 

_I will always love you…_

“Yunho…” Jaejoong rasps, his throat full of frogs. He coughs quietly trying to clear it and tries again. “Yunho…” He scrunches up his nose as Yunho makes no move to indicate that he heard him. Jaejoong looks around the bed, his neck cracking as he moves, contemplating whether he has the strength to hurl a pillow at Yunho’s head. His lips quirk at the thought but he quickly discards it. Yunho is obviously upset and a pillow to the head is not really going to help their situation. He tries calling out to Yunho again and for the third time, he is unsuccessful. It seems the younger man is quite wrapped up in his own thoughts and unable to see or hear anything else. Well, drastic times calls for drastic measures. Jaejoong slides back down under the comforter, wincing as his back and ass protest the movement. At least his arms appear to be a little more cooperative this time, the muscles still sore but at least they are responding reasonably well. He slowly wiggles and shifts, rolling quietly on the bed until he is totally cocooned in the thick comforter. Soon he is on the edge of the bed, safely ensconced in the comforter, looking like a sausage roll. Only the top of his head and eyes are visible as he eyes the hunched figure of the man he swears to fight for even if it kills him, though Jaejoong hopes it doesn’t have to come to that. He takes a deep breath, clenching his eyes shut and braces himself as he rolls himself off the high bed and onto the hard floor.

THUMP!

Yunho’s head flies up at the sound, slighty disoriented as he blinks, his brain trying to register what it is he heard. He looks around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. He hears a muffled groan and what he sees out of the corner of his eye as he turns towards the sound causes him to do a double-take and he practically flies off the floor towards the prone figure next to the bed.

“Jaejoong! Jaejoongie! Oh my god what happened?!” 

Liquid doe eyes stare up at Yunho, and his breath catches in his throat. 

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

They stare at each other for what feels like forever before Yunho looks away, bending over and lifting the wrapped up man bridal style into his arms and laying him carefully on the bed. He ignores his urge to look down at Jaejoong, as he feels the other’s gaze burning into his face. He fiddles with the comforter and slowly unravels Jaejoong from his soft cocoon, careful to maintain his modesty, knowing full well that he is naked under all those voluminous layers. 

“Why won’t you look at me?” Jaejoong’s soft voice breaks the silence of the room.

Yunho busies his hands with fixing the covers around Jaejoong, eyes downcast and blindly staring at the a spot on the comforter. It looks like a cum stain, and loathing once again pours through Yunho like liquid hot lava and he is helpless to stem the flow.

“Look at me.” Jaejoong raises his voice slightly as he sees the change in the younger man’s face as he stares in horror at something on the bed.

Yunho doesn’t move, still staring as the memories assault him once again.

_Yun…Yun…ah…I need to see you, baby._

“Yun-ah….” Jaejoong’s voice, an echo of the voice in his head, the same pleading note held in it.

Yunho snaps out of his reverie, eyes darting towards Jaejoong who is staring up at him, all luminous brown eyes. 

“W-what?” he stutters, feeling cowed and unworthy of Jaejoong’s intense gaze.

Jaejoong is hurting all over but what hurts more is not having Yunho’s arms around him, comforting him. He will be selfish for now because he knows deep down, Yunho needs his touch just as much as he needs his.

_I will always love you…_

“Please hold me….” 

Yunho pauses, hearing the plea but still not wanting to believe it. However one sweep of his eyes down Jaejoong’s covered body and back up to his face changes his mind. He slips the covers off the side, and slides into the bed next to Jaejoong, holding himself stiffly, unsure of what to do. It was unnatural, him feeling uncomfortable in Jaejoong’s bed when they’ve shared a bed countless of times. He wrinkles his nose and purses his lips, wondering if this was yet another aspect of his blindness. How often do grown men share a bed? And cuddle?

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Jaejoong sighs, dragging himself up when Yunho doesn’t move from lying on the edge of the bed. He tugs at Yunho’s arm, prying it away from his body and splaying it out and then he laid his head on that familiar shoulder and snuggles into his side. Strangely enough, he doesn’t feel self-conscious about being naked as he tries to find a comfortable spot for his sore body. 

Yunho holds his breath as Jaejoong shifts around next to him, fully aware that the man is naked and currently, very well and truly plastered to his side. The older man wiggles around, smalls puffs of breath leaving his mouth as he tries to mold himself to Yunho’s side. Yunho’s breath leaves him in a loud whoosh when in one particular movement, Jaejoong manages to land a knee dangerously close to his crotch, causing him to jolt, his arm tightening reflexively around the smaller man. He looks down as Jaejoong looks up, the latter’s cheeks tinged pink as he mumbles a soft apology. Before he can stop himself, Yunho leans down and presses a comforting kiss to Jaejoong’s forehead as he strokes a bare shoulder.

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Heat floods Jaejoong’s body as the innocent kiss opens the floodgate of memories imprinted on his body. His hand, once resting lightly on Yunho’s chest, curls to grip his shirt, fisting it as flashbacks assault him. He closes his eyes, inching upwards, burying his face in Yunho’s shoulder as he trembles, remembering what happened. His body tenses up as he remembers the pain the demon inflicted on him and the fear he felt for himself and especially Yunho, tears prickling his eyes as he tries to move even closer, to get comfort from the body that hurt him. 

_I will always love you…_

Jaejoong manages to move close enough to press his face into Yunho’s neck, needing whatever comfort he can get from his friend…or was it lover now? He sniffles against Yunho’s throat, willing the tears away as he fits his body to Yunho’s. They’d always been like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly against each other. It didn’t matter what body parts were touching, be it a simple hand on a thigh, linked fingers, an arm slung casually around a shoulder or neck; they always fit together. However, this time it feels different. Jaejoong is desperately trying to fit into Yunho’s body but the man, who normally leans into his touch, is as stiff as a board and not in a good way. Jaejoong can’t deal with this. It’s too much for him, the memories of what was done with him replaying in his mind, taunting him. Taunting him because he wants that. Sick as it may be, he wants it again. He wants them to be lovers. He wants it all; the friendship, the love, the intimacy. But what of Yunho? The body beneath him is unyielding and unwelcoming. What of them? Jaejoong thought he could fix this but despite his words of love, maybe it really was too much for Yunho….

_I will always love you…_

Tears burn against Yunho’s skin and his hand automatically lifts from Jaejoong’s shoulder, frozen in mid-air. Jaejoong is shaking badly but not a sound comes from him as hot tears scald Yunho, burning a path down his neck. Yunho continues to hold himself as still as possible, not wanting to scare Jaejoong away, unable to bring himself to hold the man properly as guilt holds him prisoner. 

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Jaejoong is trying to remain quiet, fully aware that Yunho has gone more rigid if that’s even possible. He can’t help his tears though. He can’t tell what he’s crying for. For himself? For Yunho? For his frustration at their situation? If he’s honest with himself, the demon is a distant memory. Yes, he’s been abused. Yes, it hurt. Yes, he felt like dying several times. Yes, yes, yes. But he is also desperately clinging on to a decade of love. Clinging on to the memory of the look of tenderness in Yunho’s eyes as he kissed his fingers. Clinging to the memory of Yunho’s whispered words playing over and over in his head. 

_I will always love you…_

All that, their past, can’t just be erased in a single night of malevolence. Malevolence that could not be fully blamed on either of them, because they were both equally to blame. Oh yes, Jaejoong remembers the demon’s words. It was their feelings for each other that kept the demon there. 

_I will always love you…_

Jaejoong unfurls his hand from the front of Yunho’s shirt and wipes at his eyes. He woke up realising he may have to fight for Yunho, and fight he will. 

_I will always love you…_


	5. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho and Jaejoong have been dancing around each other for the better part of a decade. Through the break-up of Dong Bang Shin Ki and beyond, they are still connected. One dark night, a demon decides to come along and complicate things further, irrevocably tying them together forever.

Yunho watches as Jaejoong props himself up, leaning against Yunho’s upper arm and shoulder, and turns toward him, tiny drops of tears clinging to his lashes. His eyes hold something he can’t readily identify, and this worries him. Jaejoong has always been an open book to Yunho apart from his own blindness towards the true nature of the love they shared. However, as he gazes into the deep caramel pools that make up Jaejoong’s teary eyes, for the first time that he remembers, he has no idea what Jaejoong is thinking. 

Jaejoong is the first to look away, seeing and sensing the apprehension and nervousness practically radiating off the other man. He turns his attention to the shirt that Yunho is wearing. It is a blue checked shirt, one that Yunho had left in his apartment one day a lifetime ago. He shifts closer, riding his leg high up and across Yunho’s bare thighs. Jaejoong is cheering inwardly, knowing Yunho must have gone through his closet while he was asleep and been unable to find a pair of pants that fit. He would have found some eventually because Jaejoong still has at least two pairs of Yunho’s pants neatly pressed in the back of his closet. 

_I will always love you…_

Jaejoong closes his eyes as he hears Yunho’s aching voice whisper those words to him in his mind. He wants to hear them again, now, but he knows he has to wait. Not yet. He has to fix him, fix them. He slides his palm down, slipping it under Yunho’s shirt, pleased the man had left the top three buttons undone. He can feel Yunho’s heart speed up under his palm as he just leaves it there, eyes still shut, just feeling. 

Yunho can barely breathe. He feels as if his heart is about to jump out of his chest and he knows Jaejoong can feel his racing heartbeat. He doesn’t want to to spook the beautiful man whose eyes are shut, appearing to be quietly contemplative. However, he is feeling a sense of impending doom as his body starts to react to Jaejoong’s innocent touch. He knows he should’ve put on the pants he’d found at the back of the closet after much searching but as usual, old habits die hard, and the need to be free from constricting clothes while indoors had won out. He grits his teeth, willing his body to calm down, all the time not taking his eyes off the sharp profile of the man half sprawled on top of him. Naked. He is not even going to think about Jaejoong’s cock pressing up against the side of his thigh. Nuh-uh, he isn’t going to think about that at all. Yunho is determined to win this war with his body. He is certain any sign of arousal on his part will send Jaejoong fleeing for the nearest lockable room, and that is the very last thing he wants. That Jaejoong hasn’t kicked him out yet is fanning the tiny flame of hope he harbours deep in his heart, and he is not willing to risk anything blowing that flame out.

Jaejoong can feel Yunho’s racing heart slowing down after several minutes, his warm breath blowing across his face as the younger man exhales in measured breaths. He opens his eyes and looks up to find Yunho gazing intently back at him, the apprehension still clear in his eyes. Jaejoong stares, eyes darting about and taking in the planes of Yunho’s face, noting the shadows, and the almost haunted look in his eyes. He looks back down at his hand, half-hidden under the shirt. He slides it out and deftly unbuttons the next button, pushing the material aside as far as it will go, leaving the remaining buttons for now. He ignores Yunho’s gasp as he takes in the angry red scratches decorating Yunho’s upper body. 

It is sheer willpower that keeps Yunho unmoving, grimly determined to stay still. What is Jaejoong doing? Does he know what his touch is doing to him? Whatever the smaller man is doing, Yunho vows to walk on hot coals first before he allows his body to react. Little does he know, hot coals will come in the form of a man’s fingertips.

Jaejoong starts humming softly under his breath as he skims his fingers over the marks he’d made on Yunho’s chest. His eyes never leaving the movement of his hand as he lightly drags it soothingly over the marks, apologising with his touch if not his voice. He traces each mark with the soft pads of his fingertips, willing the redness to go away as he continues his careful ministrations. 

Yunho is dying. Why is Jaejoong torturing him like this? Is this payback for what happened? No! He discards that ridiculous thought immediately, hating himself for even thinking that way. This was Jaejoong, his Joongie, whose only mistake was loving him. Every touch, every contact that Jaejoong’s fingertips make with his overheated skin sends shooting flames down low in his belly. Yunho is close to crying at the effort that he’s exerting to control his body, thanking SME for training him to the point of exhaustion and beyond. That training is coming in handy now when he finally loses sight of Jaejoong, as he clenches his eyes shut, commanding his body through sheer willpower to stay calm.

If Jaejoong is aware of the war raging within Yunho, he gives no indication of it. He glides his hand lower, still humming softly as he moves to unbutton the remaining three buttons.

Yunho finally moves, opening his eyes and catching Jaejoong’s hand as he pushes the final button free of its hole.

“What are you doing?” His voice comes out harsher than he intended. He winces as Jaejoong visibly flinches, looking back up at him, all huge eyes and trembling lips.

“I want to touch you.”

“Why?” 

“I don’t know.” Jaejoong trails off, lost as he stares into Yunho’s terrified brown eyes. The man is scared of something and Jaejoong wants to soothe him, knowing he is probably the cause of that fear. 

Time seems to freeze as they stare at each other. Jaejoong is hyper-aware of Yunho’s hand holding his and the touch is familiar, and reassuring despite Yunho’s harsh tone and frightened eyes. Jaejoong sticks out his tongue, sweeping his bottom lip in a nervous habit he’s always had. Yunho’s eyes dart down to track the movement, sub-consciously mimicking the singer. Jaejoong almost smiles when he sees that. Yunho is still his after all.

“Please don’t push me away….” Jaejoong breathes out, and in as quick a motion as he can manage with his still aching body, he moves to sprawl fully on top of Yunho, his face tucked into the taller man’s neck, legs falling naturally on either side of Yunho’s hips. 

Yunho’s grip on Jaejoong’s hand tightens as he stiffens in surprise. Jaejoong’s quiet words resound in his jumbled mess of a head. Why? Why is Jaejoong doing this? Yunho can only hold out for so long. He feels Jaejoong’s soft cock against his belly and he almost moans in despair as his body starts to stir. He won’t, he can’t push the fragile man off him no matter how much he wants to. But he fears how Jaejoong will react to his increasingly uncontrollable body. He is burning with a desperate yearning and hope. He lies there, unmoving, willing his arousal not to make itself known, deciding that even if it kills him, he will wait and see what Jaejoong does. 

Jaejoong can practically hear Yunho’s heart thundering in his chest. His love is like a racehorse, in every sense of the word. Jaejoong has to smother his urge to chuckle inappropriately at that. His body is still sore but for the first time since he awakened, he is feeling like himself again. Yunho’s hand is still warm around his and Jaejoong wiggles his hand slightly, happy when Yunho loosens his grip and allowing them to link fingers. Their damp palms clasped, Jaejoong finally smiles, his lips pressed against Yunho’s throat.

“Jae…” Yunho tries, his voice cracking at the strain of trying to hold himself together. 

He receives nothing but a soft grunt in response, Jaejoong not moving, his hot breath ghosting over Yunho’s throat fanning the flames that Yunho is trying his very best to keep under control.

“Joongie…” Yunho’s voice holds a tinge of desperation, but in all honesty, Yunho has no idea what he will say if Jaejoong actually responds. He just wants something to happen but he doesn’t know what that something is. Or maybe he does, and he is not prepared to face what he wants because it means that he is a bad man. Hasn’t his body done enough to Jaejoong already? How can he ask for more from the man? Why is this so fucking hard? Can they ever be fixed? Questions scream through Yunho’s head as his control slowly slips from him with every puff of hot breath against his throat.

Jaejoong hears the cracks in Yunho’s voice. He waits though, summoning up the courage to do what he wants, what he needs to do. The man underneath him is broken too, just like him. In fact, he may even be more broken, because Jaejoong got through the encounter with the demon _knowing_ that it is actually Yunho responding to him. He went through most of it blindfolded so to him, it is as if it really was Yunho. All those instances of demonic malevolence? He has erased from his mind as a bad dream, acknowledging that it happened and moving on. He has to, for Yunho’s sake. What he focuses on is the fact that Yunho wants him just as much as he wants the dancer, but he has to show Yunho that he still loves him regardless of what’s happened. He gathers strength from Yunho’s confession as he moves to sit back up.

_I will always love you…_

Yunho can’t help the relieved groan that escapes his throat as he feels Jaejoong moving off him. No, wait. What is Jaejoong doing? Yunho sends an alarmed look up and down Jaejoong’s body, studiously avoiding looking below his navel. He catches sight of his belly piercing for a long enough moment though, and his cock reacts to the view along with the memory associated with it. He unlinks his hand from Jaejoong’s and moves them to his face, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes. He breaks as he finally loses his fight with his body. He tries not to suffocate on his despair, because he is just waiting for the revulsion and horror to come from Jaejoong, who is sitting quietly astride him, his butt scant millimeters away from Yunho’s burgeoning arousal. His breath comes out in a harsh pants as the feeling of being in jail, of being on trial, of being sentenced rush through him. And through that jumble of feelings of fear and hope, pain and arousal, he hears a sweet voice.

“Doushite… kimi wo suki no natte shimattan darou?”

Two hands land on Yunho’s chest, gently caressing, as Jaejoong’s voice carries the melody of the sad love song. Yunho is unable to stop the tears that fill his eyes, comforted that Jaejoong cannot see him crying as his heart soars at the incomparable creature that is his Jaejoong.

Jaejoong’s heart hurts as he looks down, still singing as he watches Yunho hiding from him. But he keeps going. He keeps at it. When Yunho opens his eyes and looks up, he will know that Jaejoong is his, and will always be his. Jaejoong sings like he has never sung before, infusing all the love he feels for the strong man beneath him. A man that has finally broken. He sings, not taking his eyes off Yunho’s face, unaware that a sole tear has leaked out of his own. As he finishes Changmin’s part in the song and ready to head into the chorus once again, his hands reach up, wrapping around Yunho’s wrists and gently tugging them away from his face as he leans down.

_Yunho, I love you_

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Jaejoong’s words play over and over in his head as he struggles, listening to both the voice singing to him so lovingly as well as the confession from last night. They overlap and meld, until Yunho cannot tell one from in the other even when they are in different languages because it is all Jaejoong. Just Jaejoong. And Jaejoong is all he really needs. He feels familiar hands tugging at his wrist and he allows them to pull his hands away, unmasking his face. He blinks up in the dim light, the day having grown long with sunset approaching. What he sees takes his breath away.

Jaejoong leans down, lightly pressing his pout against Yunho’s cupid bow, singing the chorus, whispering it, breathing it into Yunho’s slightly parted mouth. His eyes are closed and he nuzzles against Yunho’s nose, singing to the end of the chorus and then switching melodies to another familiar song. 

“Keep in mind that I love you….”

Yunho lets out a groan, freeing his hands from Jaejoong’s grasp, giving in and wrapping an arm around the man on top of him. His other hand reaching up, cupping the back of Jaejoong’s head, positioning it so Jaejoong’s mouth slants over his as he tentatively licks at the soft mouth on his. 

Jaejoong sighs in relief when Yunho finally reacts and he presses down fully, opening his mouth over Yunho’s and accepting his intrusion. The kiss is gentle, loving, healing. 

They stay there, exploring each other’s mouths, tasting and feeling as if they’ve never done it before. Both get flashbacks of the kisses they shared last night but both, unknown to each other, are determined to replace those memories with new ones. They exchange soft nibbles, nipping lightly at each other, their eyes tightly shut as if worried that something might change if they open them.

Jaejoong is the first to break for air, moving his head slightly to the side, as far as Yunho’s hand allows him to go, nuzzling the side of his face and languidly pressing tiny kisses along his jawline. 

“Jaejoongie….” 

“Mmmmhmmmm?” 

“We need to talk.”

Jaejoong abruptly stops kissing Yunho’s scratchy jaw and lifts his head up, blinking at his _leadershii_.

“That sounds rather ominous.” He tries to infuse some amusement in his voice but in reality, he is a little worried. 

“Are you okay?” Yunho asks quietly, looking up at the beautiful man. He moves his hand to cup Jaejoong’s cheek, his thumb rubbing gently across his cheekbone.

Jaejoong relaxes, leaning into Yunho’s warm hand, closing his eyes to the memory of Yunho doing this last night. He needs to stop thinking about last night. He needs to make new memories. He needs his love. He takes a deep breath, ready to take the plunge, hoping he has read Yunho right because if the proud man gives the wrong response to his next statement, Jaejoong is afraid that all might truly be lost.

“I’ll always be okay as long as you love me.”

Yunho’s lips quirk at the tremble in Jaejoong’s voice, but he doesn’t relent. He will shower Jaejoong with all the love he wants but first, he needs to know. 

“I never stopped loving you. I’m sorry I was so blind all these years, but you’ve always been it for me and I promise to make it up to you for the rest of our lives. But Jaejoongie, I’m serious. Are you okay?”

Jaejoong lets out a breath that he doesn’t realise he is holding, relieved beyond description that Yunho answered correctly. He doesn’t question the man’s love for him, not now, not anymore. But he did have that niggling feeling of doubt in his heart, remembering what Korean society is like and the reason why they were even separated in the first place. However, those thoughts are for another day. Tonight, he needs to fix them. To heal them. He smiles and resumes his position, nosing at Yunho’s rough jawline as he answers in the affirmative. He falls back asleep not a few minutes later, soothed by Yunho’s strong and steady heartbeat, content with the heavy, possessive arm holding him tightly around the waist.

Yunho closes his eyes when he hears Jaejoong’s breath even out, knowing his lead singer is sound asleep.

_Yunho, I will always love you._

Jaejoong dreams. He dreams of Yunho making love to him. He dreams of Yunho fucking him. He dreams of Yunho possessing him. When he jolts awake, he is painfully hard, his dreams so vivid he moans aloud at finding that they were just that; dreams. He is a deviant. He must be. That’s the only explanation for his need to be filled with Yunho despite everything. He didn’t want to examine his enjoyment at being fucked so thoroughly last night, but now, with Yunho’s warm body under him, it is all he can think about. 

The taller man grunts and shifts under him, asleep, as Jaejoong deliberates on what to do. Would Yunho be willing? He doesn’t want to force him, but at the same time, he needs Yunho so much. He wants to erase last night once and for all. Jaejoong finally admits that he also found so much pleasure from Yunho’s body that despite the pain, he wants it again. He wants it very badly. He shudders as he recalls Yunho’s cock entering his body that second time. It didn’t hurt like the first time, just a strange fullness and a slow burn that never really went away, but became pleasurable over time. He stifles a moan as his cock hardens even more as he recalls more, thinking of his body and Yunho’s joined as one. He thinks about Yunho’s cock in his mouth, and the musky smell and tangy taste that is uniquely Yunho’s. He thinks about Yunho’s mouth on his ass, his tongue breaching that tight ring of muscle, his shame. Or is it? Jaejoong blushes as he remembers Yunho kissing his fingers, fingers that were knuckle deep in him just seconds prior. 

As he is distracted and taken by those memories, he is unconsciously rubbing against Yunho’s belly, eyes clenched shut, little mewls of longing escaping his throat, a hand finding purchase on Yunho’s muscled upper arm and squeezing. And this is what Yunho awakens to, slightly disoriented as it is now night and the room is dark. He can feel Jaejoong’s comforting weight still on him, and as he regains his bearings, suppresses a moan as he realises what the smaller man is doing. He blinks, trying to get his eyes adjusted to the dim room, a hint of moonlight filtering in. However, he doesn’t need his eyes to hear and feel Jaejoong. The man is rock-hard and apparently trying to burrow his way into Yunho’s belly. The sounds Jaejoong is currently making reminds him of the sexy whimpers he made last night, and Yunho’s cock which had till then been at half mast, grows to fullness. 

_Harder! Just fuck me harder!_

Yunho uses both hands to grip Jaejoong around the hips, stilling his movements.

Jaejoong whips his head up, peering into the darkness and trying to make out Yunho’s face in the shadowed room. 

“Yunnie?”

“Jaejoongie.”

Jaejoong tries to move, shifting slightly and his eyes widen as his butt nudges something hard and familiar. Despite wanting Yunho cock-deep in him, Jaejoong is still shy and he flushes, dropping his burning face back into the crook of Yunho’s neck and wondering how the heck he was going to get Yunho to make love to him if he can’t even look the man in the eyes right now. He is thankful for the lack of light at least but what now? Last night was all that confounded demon. Now, it’s just them. What now? 

“Yunnie….” Jaejoong’s voice is pleading. He hopes Yunho will know what to do because he sure as heck doesn’t know how to get what he desperately craves.

Yunho wishes he can read minds so he’ll know what is going through Jaejoong’s. He hears that pleading note in his voice, but can’t even begin to guess what his love wanted. Or can he? That was Jaejoong’s plaintive note when he wants something and assumes Yunho knows what it is. Expects it even, most times. He has a reasonably good idea, but discards it almost immediately because despite how he feels and what his body obviously craves, he is not going to hurt Jaejoong. Sure, they will probably make love at some stage, hopefully the not too distant future, but not tonight. Yunho is still slightly traumatised from the memory of their first coupling and the vision of Jaejoong’s tears and pained moans echoing in his head are not something he will likely forget very quickly. But…

_Harder! Just fuck me harder!_

Jaejoong wrinkles his nose as Yunho takes far too long to respond for his liking. Maybe he’s going to have to figure this out on his own after all. He starts kissing Yunho’s throat, wet open mouthed kisses but not leaving any marks as he slides downwards a little more, Yunho’s still-hard cock nudging at his entrance. If it weren’t for his boxers, Jaejoong wonders if he can be breached just like that.

Yunho’s grip tightens on Jaejoong’s hips as the horny singer slides down right onto the head of his cock. Yunho bites his bottom lip hard, stifling the urge to push Jaejoong off before his own good intentions go flying out the window at every shimmy the sexy star makes.

“Jaejoong… Jaejoong stop.” Now it’s Yunho’s turn to plead as the man sprawled completely naked and very very hard on him, shifts further down yet again, his hot kisses now at the base of Yunho’s throat and he can feel his own pulse racing, and the blood pounding in his ears.

Jaejoong hears Yunho’s words and sighs as he is not quite lost in a lusty haze just yet. He needs Yunho’s cooperation for that. He sits up, directly on Yunho’s clothed cock, inordinately pleased to feel that he is still like velvet steel despite his words. He smirks slightly at Yunho’s yelp as he stares down at Yunho’s face, the light from the newly risen full moon making the other’s features readily discernible. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” He asks, rocking his hips, pleasantly surprised at not feeling much soreness and immensely turned on at the friction against his balls.

“Y-yes.” Yunho manages to get out as he looks up at the beautiful man astride him, teasing him, always teasing.

“Why?” Jaejoong cocks his head to the side as he maintains eye contact with Yunho. He can see the worry in Yunho’s eyes, underlying the obvious arousal he is feeling. It helps to have been with someone for over a decade. Reading every facial tick and change in expression can come in quite handy.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

And there it is. Jaejoong purses his lips, forming a natural pout as he sits back further on Yunho’s body. He tugs at Yunho’s upper arms, an unspoken request for the man to sit up. 

Yunho acquiesces and struggles to sit up, keeping his hands on Jaejoong, steadying him as the pouting man lands naturally between his legs, his legs wrapped comfortably around Yunho’s waist. 

Jaejoong reaches back around Yunho, grasping the hem of the unbuttoned shirt and tugging it up with all his strength, forcing Yunho’s arms away from his body and up over his head as he is swiftly undressed. The shirt is tossed quickly in the general vicinity of the dresser.

“Jaejoongie…” Yunho’s voice holds a warning. 

The gorgeous man looks up at his love, the pale moonlight making him even more beautiful than usual. He is oblivious to his own beauty though as he gazes at Yunho, trying to convey his feelings through his eyes. His eyes have always spoken volumes. Always saying what he never means to say. However this time, he means every unspoken word. 

Yunho groans, knowing he is lost. Always lost. He was lost the second Jaejoong turned those imploring liquid doe eyes at him, luminous and glowing in the moonlight, silently begging. Eyes full of love and trust. His hands grasp at Jaejoong’s slim waist, rubbing and squeezing as Yunho struggles with himself. But as he continues to stare, mesmerized, into those brown pools, seeing his own image reflected in them, he drowns willingly.

“I love you, Joongie… I love you so fucking much.” Yunho whispers hoarsely as he drags a hand up, skimming over Jaejoong’s side, cupping his face and pulling him in for a needy kiss. This kiss different from the previous ones they shared, heated and desperate, as if they wanted to absorb each other into their own bodies. He lets out a moan deep in his throat as he feels their cocks rubbing together when Jaejoong tries to get closer.

Jaejoong’s arms are wrapped tightly around Yunho’s neck, his legs tightly around his waist. Their cocks are pressed together, one naked and one clothed as he bucks his hips into the larger man’s. His hand is fisted in Yunho’s hair, fiercely kissing the man he loves back like it is the last time they will ever kiss. Jaejoong is never taking anything for granted anymore. 

Teeth clash and lips get nipped harder than intended, but it is beautiful to the two men completely wrapped up in each other, their skin seemingly lighting up the closer they get to each other. Their mouths slant over and over, tasting, licking and sucking, wanting more. Gentle kisses are easy to navigate, needy kisses on the other hand are like testing out a whirlpool in the middle of the ocean as you are caught up in the sensations. But the two glowing figures on the bed are attuned to each other more than most, and they find their rhythm easily, almost immediately. They give and take, and fight for dominance, in a dance as old as time.

Yunho’s breaks away first with a gasp, eyes taking in Jaejoong’s heavy-lidded eyes and moist parted lips, a trace of saliva running down the corner of his reddened mouth. He is a vision of perfection and Yunho shudders to contain himself as he tilts Jaejoong back, running his mouth down the slim column of his neck to latch onto a collarbone. He sucks hard, wanting to mark that pale skin, branding Jaejoong forever as his. Only his. Always his. He is fueled by the gasping mewls coming from the beautiful man in his arms as he continues to lave further down his pale torso. Jaejoong’s body jerks in surprise then explodes into pure want as Yunho’s hot mouth closes over a nipple. His keening moan driving Yunho insane, as he worships Jaejoong’s body as it is meant to be worshipped. 

They are tangled in each other, Jaejoong’s slim legs riding high up around Yunho’s upper torso as he is laid reverently on the bed, Yunho’s mouth never once leaving his overheated body, his hands roaming over every available expanse of the pale beauty he can touch. Jaejoong’s skin is crawling, prickling with heat and so much desire that he is genuinely afraid he will explode, or worse, wake up and realise it had all been a dream. His hands are both messing up Yunho’s full head of silky locks as he squirms and moans and pleads, not really aware of what he is doing but just wanting. He almost jumps clear off the bed as Yunho’s hot mouth finally reaches his belly and licks at the piercing nestled in it. He lifts his upper body up, propping himself on his elbows as he looks down at the gorgeous man between his legs. 

“Did you know your piercing drove me absolutely insane for so many years?” Yunho looks up, catching Jaejoong’s heated gaze on him as he licks and nips around the piece of jewelry. 

Jaejoong shakes his head mutely, watching intently as sparks of pleasure shoot through him. His stomach muscles contract at every lap of Yunho’s tongue and he moans appreciatively when his piercing is tugged by cheeky lips. 

“It’s my turn to drive you crazy.” Yunho’s voice is a husky promise as he darts his tongue into Jaejoong’s belly button, teasing and licking heavily at the piercing before he moves away, further down, kissing a hot, wet, trail down to Jaejoong’s straining cock. 

Jaejoong holds his breath. His stomach is churning with anticipation and the inexorable heat of his body is making him almost dizzy. This is nothing compared to last night. This is Yunho. His Yunnie. Just the two of them. He watches as Yunho’s mouth twists into a confident smirk as he eyes his cock, the glorious dancer and proud _leadershii_ coming out to play and Jaejoong is unable to stop the low moan of desire just from looking at Yunho’s face. The man is stunning. And forever his.

Yunho smirks up at Jaejoong’s flushed face. The older man is already covered in a light sheen of sweat. Yunho loves the taste of Jaejoong, every part of his body even more delicious than he remembers. A sudden vivid memory of his tongue penetrating the squirming man’s most private place flashes across his mind and his hips involuntarily jerk, rutting against the bed as he can practically taste him once again. He nuzzles at the hard cock by his cheek, his tongue taking playful licks at the moisture smeared across the swollen tip, moaning at the taste. He is not ashamed to admit to himself that he could live happily having Jaejoong for breakfast, lunch and dinner, not to mention during tea breaks and supper as well…. His eyes stay on his lover’s, not breaking eye contact once, needing that connection with Jaejoong that he missed during their earlier couplings. Being able to see him, to look into his eyes, is far more arousing that anything that he’d felt last night.

Jaejoong’s eyes practically roll back into his skull as Yunho starts taking tiny licks at his dripping cock. He can feel a wave of heat course through his entire body as the gorgeous smirking man does that, feeling so hot that he wonders how he is naked. He feels like his skin is another layer that needs to be taken off. He is feeling that hot and they haven’t even done anything truly sexual. But looking into Yunho’s familiar brown eyes, flaming with desire for him, Jaejoong is lost.

Yunho takes languid licks up and down Jaejoong’s painfully hard erection, avoiding the sensitive glands at the head, knowing if the man is as close as he himself is, that not much will tip him over. However, Yunho wants to watch Jaejoong as he takes his first taste while in command of his own body, of the gasping, mewling man currently whimpering needily and staring deep into his eyes. Yunho moves lower, his hands securing Jaejoong to the bed, knowing he will likely try and buck him off soon. He moves lower, never taking his eyes off Jaejoong as his fingers stroke soothing circles on his flat, toned belly, lightly skimming over defined abdominal muscles, worshipping him.

Jaejoong’s hands scrabble for purchase on Yunho’s forearms, desperately clawing as he watches wide-eyed as the tall man moves past his cock and uses his broad shoulders to nudge Jaejoong’s legs further apart. He watches as Yunho stares up at him, eyes full of love and desire with a hint of cheekiness that he loves so dearly about the younger man. A man with so much strain laid upon him daily but around Jaejoong in the privacy of their dorm, always playful and naughty. His _leadershii_ lets his guard down around him and Jaejoong falls in love again as Yunho’s eyes take on a glint of mischief. He watches as the man stares him down as he opens his mouth to take a soft sac into his mouth, his talented tongue rolling gently around the delicate body part. Jaejoong finally calls out Yunho’s name then, a long drawn out moan of his name as the man nuzzles, licks and sucks gently. His mind is an incoherent mess, but he keeps enough willpower to maintain eye contact with Yunho. Watching those beautiful almond shaped eyes he knows so well, looking at him as if he is the most beautiful, most delicious meal on earth.

His name coming from that sweet mouth is almost his undoing. Yunho swallows hard, giving a last lick as he moves one arm down, settling a palm on the back of one thigh, pushing at Jaejoong’s leg, spreading his thighs as he breaks eye contact long enough for him to see the pink clenching hole that is his end goal. 

Jaejoong’s breath catches and he almost chokes as worry suddenly washes through him.

“Wh-what are you doing, Yunnie?”

Quick eyes flash up, looking at Jaejoong and the latter looks on, seeing no change in his lover. This is Yunho. 

“Do you trust me?” Yunho pauses, lifting him up slightly, resting his cheek against the top of Jaejoong’s thigh, watching the trembling man quietly. “Do you?” 

Their eyes lock and Jaejoong sees what he needs to see. He reminds himself again, this is Yunho. He trusts Yunho with his life, why not this? 

Yunho is pleased to see a familiar shy smile on Jaejoong’s face as the singer nods, lifting a hand up to cover his smiling mouth and hiding his suddenly blushing face. 

“No, Joongie…” Yunho reaches up and gently pulls Jaejoong’s hand from his mouth. “I want to see you.”

Jaejoong giggles nervously, his body suddenly both cold and heated at the same time as he moves to wrap his arms around his exposed upper body, rubbing at his upper arms. The cold feeling dissipates as quickly as it comes though and he watches as the lower half of Yunho’s face disappears between his legs. He can still see his eyes, and if he wasn’t already lying splayed and naked, he would feel completely exposed from the way Yunho is raking his eyes over his body, up and down and back up his eyes, and sweeping down again. The look is both loving yet possessive and Jaejoong involuntarily shivers, immensely turned on by the way Yunho is devouring him with his eyes.

Yunho flashes a possessive smile, and nuzzles the crease underneath his balls, licking gently. Jaejoong squeezes his eyes shut at the fluttery sensation as his belly flips around.

“Look at me.” Yunho’s voice is soft, gentle, yet commanding all the same and Jaejoong’s eyes open, seeking that connection with the man between his legs. He takes a deep breath and opens his legs further as Yunho nuzzles his way down to his puckered hole. The dancer blindly reaching for a discarded pillow, lifting Jaejoong’s hips and placing the pillow underneath it so that he has both access to his prize as well as eye-contact with his love.

Yunho takes a heavy lick that almost sends Jaejoong flying off the bed, his body stretched taut with nervousness, able to feel the shivery pleasure of Yunho’s tongue but unable to let go of the fear that the man will find him disgusting.

“Jae…love, look at me.” 

Jaejoong watches, unable to stop the whimpers as Yunho pushes his thighs further apart, nuzzling his balls as he takes another long, sensuous lick, taking his time, licking in and around the clenching orifice. Yunho reaches up a hand and fists Jaejoong’s leaking cock gently as he pokes at the contracting entrance with his tongue, stiffening it and breaching his body, alternating with kisses and sucking, doing the same thing the demon did when he had control of his body, yet so different because it is infused with a profound tenderness and love. So much love that it brings tears to Jaejoong’s eyes. He can feel the difference and he loves Yunho even more for it, for showing him that difference.

Yunho loves the taste of Jaejoong because it is his Joongie and nothing about him is bad. The beautiful man is moving restlessly on the bed, making soft gasping moans that sends a lightning rod straight to Yunho’s cock and he ruts against the bed, so hard that he wonders if he can actually come from eating the whimpering man out. He moves lower, but still, always making sure Jaejoong can see him, and closes his eyes, licking and sucking around the pink opening as thoroughly as he can because he doesn’t want their first time to hurt. He remembers how relaxed Jaejoong was that second time and he wants that for him.

“Pass me the lube, love.”

Jaejoong reaches over, grabbing the bottle and handing it to Yunho, loving the way the man never stops kissing him. His lips not once leaving his body, whether licking at him, and Jaejoong blushes yet again. Or kissing him, gently nipping and sucking, leaving his marks all over his milky-white thighs. He just never stops worshipping his body and Jaejoong has never felt more beautiful in his life lying there splayed on his bed, naked.

“Jae…” Yunho breathes against his inner thigh, his cheek scratching lightly as he inserts a careful, lubed digit into his glistening pink hole.

Jaejoong reflexively clenches around the long finger, and trembles, biting his lower lip at the slightly odd feeling. The probing length slips in easily as Yunho has prepared him well with his tongue. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby…” Yunho nibbles at Jaejoong’s inner thigh, rubbing his fuzzy cheek against it, and sending a pleasant tickling sensation up Jaejoong’s body, his cock flexing appreciatively. He never takes his eyes off Jaejoong’s as he inserts a second lubed finger.

The slender man’s jaw gapes slightly as he is stretched a little more. Yunho is being as patient and careful as he can manage, not wanting to hurt the man if he can help it, knowing they cannot avoid pain completely but he will make it as easy as he can. Jaejoong feels a tear slip out as he is overwhelmed by the care his lover is taking. He gasps softly as he feels Yunho nudging another finger gently in. 

“Are you okay?” Yunho questions, watching Jaejoong with lust-heavy eyes overlaid with concern as he notices the tear. He pauses his movements, “We can stop if you don’t feel comfortable.”

“No, no!” Jaejoong shakes his head frantically, a wan smile for his lover as he tries to communicate reassurance to the man cherishing him. His whole body is suffused with longing that is far more important than the pleasure. The tender lovemaking more than he envisioned. His heart feels like it is about to burst and although he may never admit it, being in such a vulnerable position like that, at the mercy of his _leadershii_ makes him feel even more loved than he could ever imagine. "I need you now, Yunnie-yah. I love you."

Yunho pulls his fingers out with a slick pop and proceeds to kiss his way up Jaejoong’s body, starting with the arch of his foot, making his way slowly upwards, revelling in the tiny, needy whimpers of the man he loves. 

“I don’t think I will ever get enough of you.” Yunho breathes against Jaejoong’s ear. He licks at the delicate curve of his lover’s almost elfin ears, chuckling lowly at the shivers that run through Jaejoong’s body. In a surprising move though, he then lies back and smirks at the ceiling.

“Y-yunho?” comes the breathless query.

Yunho turns to gaze at Jaejoong who is a picture of delectable, aroused, confusion. “I don’t want to hurt you. I want to give you control, Jae. I want to give that back to you.”

Tears prick at Jaejoong’s eyes as he understands the motivation behind Yunho’s move. Last night, he was a vessel, a plaything, a slave to the demon’s twisted game. Not once did he have any say in what was happening to his body, to him. Control was harshly taken from him, replaced with pain and mind-boggling pleasure. And now for their first coupling as Yunho and Jaejoong, Yunho is giving him back that all-important control. 

Jaejoong moves to sit astride Yunho, however he makes no move to impale himself as he looks fondly down at the smiling man whose slick cock is sitting proud and heavy against his crack and lower back. “You didn’t have control either, remember?” He whispers as he teasingly tweaks a nipple, eliciting a groan from the dancer.

“I did…” Yunho’s voice shakes slightly as Jae turns his wide-eyes on him. “At the end, I had control because the demon left for whatever reason. But I didn’t realise it, Jae and kept going. I’m so sorry…” He reaches up a hand to cup Jaejoong’s cheek in apology, hating himself once again.

Jaejoong closes his eyes as hazy memories surface once again. He remembers that second joining, recalling that there was hardly any pain, only pleasure. He can feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he remembers his words, the memory assailing him now of him begging the demon to fuck him harder. But was it the demon? He feels as if his body is on fire as he remembers that desperate need to come, and the hands on his body, and Yunho’s voice calling his name… _Yunho’s voice_.

Yunho is holding his breath in trepidation when Jaejoong’s eyes slide shut. He watches as flickers of emotion flutter across that pale, beautiful face, wondering what is going through the man’s mind. His hands resting on creamy thighs squeeze reflexively as he watches Jaejoong’s cheeks turn pink in the bright moonlight. And as he watches, taking in the delicate features his love, Jaejoong’s eyes snap open, staring down at him with eyes so heated, Yunho gasps aloud.

“It was you.” Jaejoong’s voice is an aching whisper. “You and me at the end.” 

Yunho nods mutely.

“I remember you calling my name…I remember…I remember how much I wanted you to fuck me.” 

Yunho is burning up from Jaejoong’s gaze, his cock hardening almost painfully at Jaejoong’s husky words. 

“I remember it all…I want it all.” And with that Jaejoong slides backwards, dragging his body down the length of Yunho’s till he is once again nose to cock. But this time it’s different. This time he is in control. Jaejoong sends a seductive smirk up Yunho’s body as his plump lips envelope the dripping head of Yunho’s cock, swallowing him down as far as he can take him. There are no niceties, no pleasantries. Jaejoong is a cockwhore. Yunho’s cockwhore.

Yunho’s eyes roll up into the back of his head as his hips stutter, jerking into Jaejoong’s mouth. He is unable to control it as he spends himself in Jaejoong’s hot mouth.

Jaejoong swallows it all down, sucking and licking, and loving how Yunho loses it. He pops off with a last, teasing suck to the sensitive head causing Yunho to growl his name, loving that too. He nuzzles down, inhaling the heady musky scent of the gorgeous dancer, licking and kissing the way he wanted to yesterday, marveling at how tight Yunho’s balls are this time compared to last night. He gives one last loving lick as he licks his way up his lover’s relaxing body, sitting astride his hips once again. His cock is jutting out, red and hard and he moans as Yunho reaches out a hand to fist it.

Yunho pulls Jaejoong down for a kiss as he fists the other’s cock languidly. Not wanting the man to come just yet. He moans into his mouth as he tastes himself on Jaejoong’s tongue, the taste familiar yet different. They battle for dominance, Jaejoong’s mewls going straight to Yunho’s cock whose recovery time appears to have halved since last night.

Jaejoong feels Yunho’s cock hardening against his ass crack and he moans happily, sucking greedily on Yunho’s tongue as he did his cock, then pulling off and sitting up. He grabs the bottle of lube and hops off, once again focusing his attention of the impressive member of his _leadershii_. He spreads a liberal amount of lube on the velvety hardness, skimming curious fingers over the veins, and pressing a teasing fingertip into the slit causing another growl of his name from the taller man. Jaejoong smirks as he climbs back on, staring down at Yunho’s lust-clouded almond eyes as he guides the man’s cock to his entrance and slowly lowers himself.

He can feel the burn as the blunt head breaches the tight ring of muscle, as he presses inexorably down, not once taking his eyes off Yunho’s face as the younger man’s mouth drops open in a silent gasp. His thighs are shaking as he impales himself, filling himself up, enjoying the slow burn that is spreading through him as his ass kisses Yunho’s hips. Looking into Yunho’s face makes him forget the pain as he starts moving slowly, rocking up and down, feeling absolutely beautiful as Yunho stares up at him in dazed wonder. Strong hands grip his waist, fingers digging in as his pace quickens, trying to get the right angle, which he does and lets Yunho know of it with a hoarse shout. 

Yunho watches as Jaejoong’s finally breaks eye contact and throws his head back, skin glistening in the moonlight, watching his neck arch, wanting to taste the man. Yunho leans up and wraps a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him down in a frantic kiss as Jaejoong’s moves speed up, rocking harder, taking him deeper, moaning loudly into his mouth. They kiss in a clash of teeth and tongue, Jaejoong almost incoherent as the friction on his cock against Yunho’s belly drives him crazy when every other jerk of his hips hits that spot within him that makes him see stars.

“Yun-ah… Yunho… Fuck me, please fuck me, oh my god fuck me.” Jaejoong’s voice, a breathless demanding whisper against Yunho’s mouth and the man is only too happy to comply, smiling through his lust as his Jaejoong is back. There are no more demons between them. 

His hands move down to wrap around the bouncing cheeks of Jaejoong’s ass as he kneads and massages, spreading them apart as he snaps his dancer hips upwards almost painfully, causing the man above him to scream in pleasure as their bodies slap against each other. Jaejoong moves off Yunho’s mouth, burying his face in the side of his head, his mouth open against a sweaty collarbone as Yunho drives into him, harder, faster, and Jaejoong is an incoherent mess. They are a tangle of limbs as their movements become jerkier and more frantic as they each chase their release, singing their own tune and making their own music together.

Jaejoong lets out a strangled yell that echoes around the room as he comes, mouth sucking hard at Yunho’s throat as he rides out his orgasm, mindless and uncaring of everything but the strong body beneath him, holding him close and cherishing him. Yunho lets out a choked shout of his own as Jaejoong’s tight hole becomes even tighter during his orgasm and it wrings his own release out of him. He buries his face in his shoulder, groaning desperately as Jaejoong’s contracting walls milk his cock dry.

The men are sweaty and sated as they lie there slightly stunned from the force of their orgasms. The last thing Yunho remembers before peaceful darkness takes hold of him, is the soft whispers of I love yous in his ear, knowing that their nightmare is truly over. In their union is their ultimate redemption, as always, just Yunho and Jaejoong.

They make love twice more upon waking up, one of which made for an extra long shower. Jaejoong is certain he could have gotten one more go out of Yunho if not for his _leadershii’s_ sense of duty.

“Joongie-yah, I really need to go. I’m over a day late for this meeting and I don’t even know what they will say. I’ll come back tonight once I sort stuff out. Changmin and I have the next day free and then we fly back to Japan the day after and I promise, you will have all my free time even if it means I have to put on some sort of heinous disguise to escape all my minders and the _sasaengs_.” Yunho tries his best child-soothing voice on his sulking lover who has crawled back into bed, as he hurriedly dries his hair and body, tossing the towel aside once he is done and reaching for his clothes.

Jaejoong wrinkles his nose, still sulking as he watches those long beautiful legs disappear into a pair of khaki pants. He sniffs annoyedly as his marks disappear from view as Yunho pulls on the discarded blue checked shirt, buttoning it up much too swiftly for Jaejoong’s liking. 

“You better be back here for dinner.”

Jaejoong pouts as Yunho ruffles his hair affectionately, pressing a kiss to his temple, then his nose and finally a lingering kiss to his mouth, all the while unable to keep a smile from tugging at his lips.

“What time is dinner, love?”

“Six” is the curt and sulky reply.

“And what will you do if I don’t come back soon enough for your liking, Joongie?” Yunho smirks down at his pouty other half. The man could win the Olympic gold medal if pouting was a registered sport.

“I’m going to go blond!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all know what happened after that… Yunho definitely came back but I’m sure Jae timed it so that at 6:01pm, he was going blond :P He’s a rascal like that. He was an absolutely gorgeous living blow-up doll with that blond hair though. I wonder if the Jung agrees :P Thank you for being patient and staying with me. This fic was meant to be a simple one-shot in response to a fic prompt but it turned into a 28,500+ word monster with a 7,300+ word side-shot omg. I blame emo-Jung… He is one stubborn muse. I hope you enjoyed my very first YunJae fic (and the side-shot)! Please do leave a comment as it’s nice to see your opinion on how I’m doing as a first-timer writing for this fandom.


End file.
